you're my daughter
by bomipark6104
Summary: [CHAP 10 UP] [END] park chanyeol yang merupakan single-parent yang memiliki satu anak yang imut Dan menggemaskan. Tetapi tiba-tiba sebuah perasaan aneh ada pada dirinya karena tanpa senggaja melihat bokong anaknya sendiri chanbaek/baekyeol/GS/pedo/slight hunhan/NC21/pwp
1. Chapter 1

Y OU'RE MY DAUGHTER

Cast : Park chanyeol ( 27 tahun )

Byun baekhyun ( 6 tahun ) as park baekhyun

Summary : park chanyeol yang merupakan single-parent yang memiliki satu anak yang imut Dan menggemaskan. Tetapi tiba-tiba sebuah perasaan aneh ada pada dirinya karena tanpa senggaja melihat bokong anaknya sendiri.

Warning : DILARANG COPAS DAN PLAGIAT . BACAAN ORANG DEWASA BAHASA VULGAR BAGI YANG DIBAWAH UMUR DILARANG BACA TAPI JIKA PENGEN YAH BACA AJA *senyum cantik

INI HASIL PEMIKIRAN SAYA SENDIRI JJIKA TERJADI KESAMAAN DALAM CERITA MOHON DIMAAFKAN ARRACHI?

.

.

.

Y OU'RE MY DAUGHTER

.

.

.

Di pagi hari terlihat sebuah ranjang yang berdecit dan terdengar suara perempuan yang berteriak *eits jangan salah paham dulu ya

" AYAH BANGUN! AYAH!AYAH! " yup itu adalah suara dari gadis kecil yang bernama byun baekhyun yang juga sedang melompat-lompat dari kasur.

Merasa terusik dari tidurnya akhirnya namja itu membuka matanya, dan hal yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah seorang bocah yang sedang menghadap belakang sambil melompat-lompat diatas kasur.

'glup'

Tapi sayangnya matanya malah terfokus terhadap bongkahan bokong sang anak. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya menepis pikirannya itu.

" eoh ayah sudah bangun?"

" hmmm ada apa nih pagi-pagi membanggunkan ayah?"

" ayahkan hari ini libur boleh gk anter baekki ke sekolah yah…." Sambil menunjukan aegyo nya yang manis itu

" iya baekki-ku yaudah ayah mau mandi dulu, baekki tunggu diruang makan ne?"

" ne ayah"

Setelah itu baekhyun beranjak dari kasur ayahnya itu dan berlari sambil berlompat- lompat, chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya bisa diam dan setelahnya melihat kearah selangkangannya karena sesuatu telah berdiri tegak.

Setelah menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan rapat chanyeol langsung membuka celananya dan memainkan adik besarnya dengan mendesahkan nama…..

" aahh…sshhh..ahh…parrrkk…baekhyun…akhhhh.."

.

.

.

Setelah mandi dan makan pagi bersama sekarang terlihatlah ayah dan putrinya sedang duduk di dalam mobil.

" ayah? "

" iya ?"

" ayo jalan masa daritadi diam terus…" ucap baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, hal itu membuat gemas dan tanpa disadari chanyeol mengecup bibir imut itu

'manis'

" eoh ayah ngapain?"

" a-a-ah itu tanda kasih sayang baekki "

" iyakah? "

" iya baekki" ucap chanyeol sambil mengelus kepala baekhyun dan menyalakan mesin mobil untuk segera melaju ke sekolah putrinya itu.

Di dalam perjalanan tidak ada yang berbicara kecuali baekhyun yang memainkan radio hingga bosan akhirnya ia pun berbicara

" ayah? "

" iya baekki?"

" baekki boleh minta sesuatu tidak?"

"boleh dong, baekki minta apa?"

" baekki ingin ayah menyatukan bibir baekki ke bibir ayah lagi "

Seketika chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya secara mendadak

"baekki kenapa meminta yang seperti itu " ucap chanyeol sambil membetulkan rambut putrinya

" kenapa ayah? Tidak boleh ya? Tapi kan tadi kata ayah itu tanda kasih sayang dan lagian tadi itu enak kaya ada manisnya gitu ayah " ucap baekki polos

"baiklah baekki-ku sayang ayah akan menggabulkannya tapi hanya sekali ini ya " entah apa yang merasuki chanyeol hingga ia menjawab seperti itu dan baekhyun hanya tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

Dan akhirnya mereka mendekatkan kepala mereka *emm hanya chanyeol sih sebenernya* dan-

CUP

Tapi entah apa yang merasuki chanyeol, ia malahan melumat bibir itu yang membuatnya menjadi candu.

"hmmmhph" desah baekhyun yang didengar oleh chanyeol yang membuat libidonya naik dan dengan segera tangan chanyeol membuka sergam anaknya dan memainkan putting yang belum tumbuh itu menggunakan tangannya.

" hhmpphh ahhh… ahyaah.." desah baekhyun sambil mendorong pelan dada ayahnya

Mengetahui anaknya kehabisan napas dengan terpaksa ia melepaskan tautan bibirnya itu, dan membenarkan seragam dan mengelap bibir anaknya.

" mian baekki … jjah mari berangkat " dan chanyeol menginjak gas, sedangkan baekhyun sedang mengatur napasnya

' _sadar chanyeol dia putrimu, darah dagingmu tapi enak ah aku jadi candu.. aish apa yang aku pikirkan'_ batin chanyeol sambil melirik baekhyun.

.

.

.

TBC/END?

Tergantung review ya … oh iya sebenernya aku udh punya 5 ff tentang chanbaek tapi ini yang pertama dipost so…jika ada kesalahan mohon dimaafkan hmmm ditunggu saran,kritik dan rivewnya ya dan maaf klo dipostnya sekarang heheheheh

-BOMIPARK6104-


	2. Chapter 2

Y OU'RE MY DAUGHTER

Cast : Park Chanyeol ( 27 tahun )

Byun Baekhyun ( 6 tahun ) as park baekhyun

Other cast : cari sendiri ye…. Biar penasaran*-_-

Warning : DILARANG COPAS DAN PLAGIAT. BACAAN ORANG DEWASA BAHASA VULGAR BAGI YANG DIBAWAH UMUR DILARANG BACA TAPI JIKA PENGEN YAH BACA AJA *senyum cantik* TYPO BERTEBARAN

INI HASIL PEMIKIRAN SAYA SENDIRI JIKA TERJADI KESAMAAN DALAM CERITA MOHON DIMAAFKAN…

.

.

.

YOU'RE MY DAUGHTER

Chapter 2

Park Chanyeol, ia merupakan CEO dari perusahaan ternama di Korea Selatan tapi siapa sangka bahwa ia juga adalah seorang _single-parent_ , kenapa begitu?

Dulu ….

' _flashback '_

 _Pada saat masa SMA Park Chanyeol ia merupakan lelaki brengsek yang suka memainkan wanita, setiap malam pergi ke club untuk menikmati para jalang disana, hingga pada saat ia mabuk dan tidak menggunakan pengaman ia meniduri seorang gadis SMA yang kebetulan baru pulang dari sekolah dan melewati club itu._

 _Hingga gadis itu hamil dan meminta pertanggung jawaban, Chanyeol yang mengetahui itu ia hanya berucap maaf dan dengan alasan ' aku mabuk jadi aku mana sadar akan hal itu ' dan dengan acuh meninngalkan gadis dan keluarganya itu._ *sumpah disini chanyeolnya jahat banget*

 _Kedua orang tua Chanyeol yang mengetahui akan hal merasa malu dan memaksa Chanyeol untuk menikahi gadis itu. Dan dengan terpaksa akhirnya Chanyeol pun menikahinya._

' _Yuan Shan Shan '_

 _Adalah nama gadis itu, gadis yang dinikahi oleh Chanyeol yang bukan berdasarkan cinta tetapi karena tanggung jawab mungkin….._

' _flashback end '_

.

.

.

Sekarang merupakan waktu istirahat tetapi Baekhyun tetap diam ditempat duduknya, karena ada sesuatu alasan….

" Kyungsoo~~ ayolah~~~ " rengek Baekhyun terhadap teman baiknya.

" ani baekhyun "

" wae? Ayolah Kyungsoo temani aku kekantin~~ " *jadi dari tadi cuman mau kekantin_-*

Dan yang ditanya pun hanya memandang baekhyun dengan ekspresi o_o

" aish… Kyungsoo~~~ "

" Baekhyun kau tau kenapa aku tak mau menemanimu? "

Baekhyun pun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

" karena pasti nanti dijalan kau akan menjadi pusat perhatian sedangkan aku tidak… yah aku tau kamu cantik, imut, dan manis sedangkan kan aku tidak ada apa-apanya " ucap Kyungsoo sambil mem-poutkan bibirnya, hal itu membuat Baekhyun memberikan senyuman eye smile nya dan langsung memegang pundak temannya itu.

" Kyungsoo- _ya_ tapi menurt Baekki Kyungsoo lebih imut dari pada Baekki malahan kadang Baekki iri loh sama Kyungie~~ "

" benarkah itu Baekki ?" dan dibalas oleh anggukan imut

" jadi sekarang Kyungie mau kan temani Baekki ke kantin? "

" ayoook! Baekki " dan langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun

.

.

.

Melamun, adalah kegiatan yang sekarang Chanyeol lakukan. Setelah kejadian melihat bokong anaknya dan kejadian tadi pagi entah kenapa Chanyeol selalu memikirkan anaknya.

Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat sesuatu berdiri dari daerah selangkangannya.

' _shit '_

" aishhhh… kenapa aku jadi seperti ini " ucap Chanyeol sambil membuka celananya

*btw disini chanyeol msh dimobil jadi onani di mobil deh*

" sshhh….aaahhh…. baekkhh…" sambil membayangkan Baekhyun yang sedang mengulum penis besarnya itu…

" BAEEKKKHHH" sperma chanyeol keluar dan mengenai celana dan tangannya

" aiissshhh apa yang aku lakukan " setelah berkata seperti itu Chanyeol melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya yang tertunda akibat beronani..

.

.

.

'KKRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG'

*angep aja bel pulang sklh*

Semua murid langsung berhamburan keluar sekolah termasuk juga Baekhyun, tetapi ketika di tempat parkir tiba-tiba….

' BRUK'

Baekhyun tidak sengaja menabrak seorang gadis remaja yang ia tak kenal.

"eh… _eonni mian_ tadi baekki gk sengaja, _eonni_ _gwaenchana_?"

" _gwaenchana_ …mmmm ngomong –ngomong nama mu Park Baekhyun kan?"

" eoh…wah _eonni_ tau darimana nama Baekki?"

"rahasia"

"ihhh _eonni_ pelit, lalu nama _eonni_ sendiri siapa?"

"nama ku-"

" eoh nona Baekki maaf saya datang terlambat tapi tadi saya lihat nona jatuh, gwaenchana?" tanya supir pribadi Baekhyun

Dan Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya imut

" ahh yasudah eonni Baekki pulang dulu ne? annyeong eonni" dan Baekhyun melupakan pertanyaannya

.

.

.

"AYAH!" seru Baekhyun ketika membuka pintu ruangan kantor yang berada di rumahnya itu setelah itu ia langsung berlari menuju ayahnya

"ada apa Baekki sayang?"ucap Chanyeol saat membawa Baekhyun menuju pangkuannya dan membuatnya berhadapan dengan sang anak.

"kenapa tadi ayah tidak menjeput Baekki?"sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, hal itu membuat Chanyeol mencubit gemas bibir itu

"ayah lagi ada kerjaan Baekki, coba lihat banyak banget kan?" sambil menunjukan kertas-kertas yang berada di mejanya itu.

"Baekki gk peduli pokoknya ayah harus minta maaf" dan seketika itu Baekhyun membuat wajahnya seakan-akan ia sedang ngambek.

" _aigoo_ …baiklah ayah minta maaf dan hmmm sebagai bentuk penyesalan ayah Baekki ingin apa?"

" _jinjja_? hmmm….. aha! Baekki ingin ice cream strawberry ayah~~ belikan ya ayah" Baekhyun berkata sambil menggoyangkan pinggulnya, hal itu sukses membuat Chanyeol ereksi.

'GLUP'

Tiba-tiba tangan Chanyeol memegang pinggul Baekhyun untuk memberhentikan gerakan pada Baekhyun.

"Baekh…" suara serak Chanyeol yang menandakan bahwa ia lagi bergairah

"ada apa ayah?"

"ayah punya sesuatu yang lebi enak dari pada ice cream strawberry loh…"

"jinjja? Apa itu ayah?"

"Baekki mau?"

"mau ayah, Baekki mau"

" tapi nanti kalau udah dikasih Baekki harus memuaskannya sampai tuntas ya?"

"apakah itu enak ayah?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran

"sangat enak sayang, jadi Baekki mau kan?"

Dan Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanpa tau apapun *baek kau terlalu polos nak*

.

.

.

' _ **other side'**_

"Park Baekhyun… jadi benar dia itu anakmu Chanyeol?" ucap seorang gadis yang sedang melihat foto Chanyeol bersama Baekhyun

"kau tau Chanyeol?gara-gara bocah itu aku hancur sekarang….tapi karena aku gk mau hancur sendiri jadi akan kubuat kau juga hancur" lalu ia menggambil spido berwarna merah dan mencoret nya di muka baekhyun

"dengan cara memusnahkan anakmu itu,Park Baekhyun!" terukirlah senyuman yang menggerikan diwajah gadis itu

.

.

.

TBC

15+ review next

.

Holla gimana nih chap 2 gk seru ya?

Heheheheh sedih baget yak bagian chanbaek naena blm ada #plak

Soalnya aku buat ini dirumah sodara so…mereka pd kepo gtu..aduh aku kan gk mau ketahuan bikin epep ulalalal gtu~~~ *-_-

Nah loh baekki mau dimusnahkan sm sp tuh kira2?

Ada yang mau nanya2? Nnt aku jawab kok *pengen ada yg nanyain* #miris

Yaudah sekian dari saya mksh loh yang udah mau baca,follow,fav, ini cerita gk jelas aku minta reviewnya ya utk melanjutkannya oh iya mungkin chap selanjutnya ada bagian naena #hehehehh

Big thanks to

Keziaf, Icha Yesung, Asmaul, CresentDobi, haniie, annisafitriani91, Fihannie,twinkellittlestar, wiwik426, exofujosh, Rly. , Byun Min Hwa, BigSehun'sjunior, mshynngts

-BOMIPARK6104-

Ada yang punya Ig? Yuk follow aku nnt mudah2an aku polbek

Ig : putri_byun


	3. Chapter 3

YOU'RE MY DAUGHTER

Cast : Park Chanyeol ( 27 tahun )

Byun Baekhyun ( 10 tahun ) as park baekhyun

*Umur Baekhyun diubah nnt ket nya ada kok*

Other cast : Yuan Shan Shan

cari sendiri ye…. Biar penasaran*-_-

Warning : DILARANG COPAS DAN PLAGIAT. BACAAN ORANG DEWASA BAHASA VULGAR BAGI YANG DIBAWAH UMUR DILARANG BACA TAPI JIKA PENGEN YAH BACA AJA *senyum cantik* TYPO BERTEBARAN karena sy gk ngecek mager...

INI HASIL PEMIKIRAN SAYA SENDIRI JIKA TERJADI KESAMAAN DALAM CERITA MOHON DIMAAFKAN…

PERTAMA-TAMA SAYA INGIN BERTERIMAKASIH KEPADA KALIAN KARENA UDAH RIVIEW,FOLLOW,FAV FF SAYA MAKASIH JUGA YANG NGASIH SARAN ITU SANGAT MEMBANTU SAYA…

.

.

.

Y OU'RE MY DAUGHTER

 _Prev. chap_

" _apakah itu enak ayah?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran_

" _sangat enak sayang, jadi Baekki mau kan?"_

 _Dan Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanpa tau apapun._

.

.

Chap 3

Setelah itu dengan terburu-buru Chanyeol membawa sang anak menuju sofa , setelahnya ia mendudukan Baekhyun yang dimana penis besarnya langsung berhadapan dengan mulut mungil milik Baekhyun.

Membuka resleting dan langsung menurunkan celananya hingga terlihatlah penis besar miliknya.

" wah ayah itu apa? Besar sekali" ucap Baekhyun sambil memegang penis ayahnya dengan tangal mungilnya.

"akhhh baekkhhh"

"ayah kenapa?"

" Baekhyun sayang katanya ingin mencobanya, nah sekarang ayo masukan penis ayah ke mulut Baekki"

"hah…masukan ke mulut? Memangnya muat yah?"

" coba saja"

"baiklah"

Setelah itu Baekhyun segera membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan langsung dihadiahi oleh sebatang penis dengan ukuran besar.

"mmhhh" desah Baekhyun yang membuat libido Chanyeol meningkat dengan cepat ia memajuka-mundurkan pinggullnya dan membuat Baekhyun hampir tersedak.

"aakkkkhhhh bbaaaekkkhhh"

"mmmhhh"

"ssshhh baekhh"racau Chanyeol akan kehangatan mulut Baekhyun

Mengetahui ia akan orgaisme Chanyeol menambah kecepatnnya hingga pada saat itu datang

"AAKKKHH BAEEKKHHYYUNN"

" ih ayah jorok, pipis dimulut Baekki" sambil membersihkan mulutnya dengan tangannya, membuang sperma milik Chanyeol.

"hmm… mungkin cukup sampai disini dulu ya Baekki"ucap sang ayah sambil mengecup dahi anaknya.

"iya ayah…. Baekki lelah ayah"

"kalau begitu tidurlah"dan dibalas anggukan kepala oleh anaknya,Chanyeol pun mengelus kepala sang anak agar tertidur.

"hhaahh….aku jadi mengingatmu, aku minta maaf atas kejadian ini harusnya dulu aku mencintaimu tetapi sekarang aku jadi mencintai darah dagingku sendiri" lanjut Chanyeol sembari memijat pelipisnya.

' _flashback '_

 _Baekhyun lahir ketika umur Yuan masih sangatlah muda yaitu 16 tahun dan chanyeol 17 tahun, karena umur yang terlalu muda itu Chanyeol tidak mempedulikan istri dan anaknya._

 _Mereka tinggal di sebuah Apartement mewah di Korea Selatan, tetapi sayangnya Chanyeol selalu pulang malam bukan karena pekerjaan melainkan ia kembali seperti dulu menjadi seorang lelaki yang suka memainkan jalang di club langganannya._

 _Hingga pada suatu saat ia tidak sengaja membawa salah satu jalang dari club itu menuju Apartementnya dan tidak sengaja juga ia terpegok oleh Yuan yang melihatnya sedang melakukan sex di ruang tamu milik mereka._

 _Saat itu Yuan langsung marah, merasa tidak terima ia langsung menarik jalang menuju pintu dan mendorongnya hingga terjatuh tepat di luar apartement dan langsung masuk kembali._

 _Chanyeol yang melihat itu menampar Yuan dengan keras akibatnya Yuan terjatuh sambil menangis tetapi setelah itu Chanyeol pingsan karena terlalu mabuk._

 _Pagi harinya terlihat Yuan yang sedang memasak makanan pagi yang ia siapkan untuk sang suami dan juga anaknya._

" _jjah.. baekki makan dulu ya..nanti buburnya keburu dingin ayo aaa~~"_

 _Dan Baekhyun pun menurut kepada sang eomma langsung membuka mulutnya, tanpa disadari kedua orang itu Chanyeol melihatnya,melihat bagaimana sang ibu yang menyayanggi sang anak._

" _eoh Chanyeol-ah sudah bangun ayo makan bersama"ajak Yuan sembari membersihkan mulut Baekhyun_

 _Dan yang diajak malah berjalan menuju dapur, Yuan akhirnya mengikuti arah sang suami dan melihatnya sedang memotong beberapa daging entah untuk apa._

" _Chanyeol-ah"yang dipanggil hanya bisa menoleh_

" _kumohan jangan seperti ini"lanjut Yuan_

" _apa maksudmu?"ketus Chanyeol_

" _kau kan sudah menikah jadi kumohon jangan pergi ke club tempat jalang itu"sontak hal itu membuat CHanyeol marah_

" _DENGAR YA KAU TIDAK USAH IKUT CAMPUR APAPUN TENTANG DIRIKU CUKUP URUSI SAJA ANAK KECIL ITU DAN SATU LAGI AKU MENIKAHIMU KARENA PAKSAAN ! INGET ITU!"bentak Chanyeol_

" _tapi kan kau sudah mempunyai istri dan juga anak jika kau ingin bercinta harusnya kau lakukan itu denganku bukan para jalang itu chan"_

" _dengan kau? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?cih! mana sudi aku bercinta dengan wanita yang sudah melar sepertimu"_

" _CHANYEOL!"bentak Yuan_

" _BERISIK!DIAM KAU!" balas Chanyeol dan ia melempar pisau yang berada di tangannya menuju Yuan dan setelah itu_

" _AKKHH"pisau itu menancap tepat pada jantung Yuan dan Chanyeol hanya bisa diam melihat darah yang sudah keluar banyak itu._

' _aku pembunuh' batin Chanyeol_

 _Karena terlalu lama adanya pertolongan pertama dari Chanyeol mengakibatkan kematian sang istri itulah yang menyebabkan Chanyeol menjadi single-parent._

 _Dan ia selalu mengingat pesan dari sang mantan istrinya itu_

" _chann..ak-aku akhh titip Baekkhhyun ya akhh k-k-kumohon ja-jaga dia dan sshh.. jangan pergi ke club lahhgii akkkhh…" pesan terakhir dari Yuan dan setehlahnya ia menutup kedua matanya itu._

" _hikss…TIDAAKKK!"teriak chanyeol_

' _flashback end '_

.

.

.

"ayahhh~~~"

"HAH BAEKHYUN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"ucap Chanyeol kaget melihat Baekhyun yang sudah telanjang tanpa sehelai benang itu dan ia menjadi gugup ketika melihat payudara Baekhyun yang ukurannya sangat besar itu.

"ayah aku ingin ini ada di vaginaku ayah~~~"goda baekhyun sambil mengelus penis Chanyeol yang masih tertidur.

'GLUP'

"ayah mau kan?"setelahnya ia mengecup penis ayahnya dari luar celana hal itu sukses membuat penis Chanyeol menjadi berdiri.

"Baekhyunhh sayang jangan menggoda ayah ayo cepat buka baju ayah"

"ayay kapten" dan Baekhyun langsung membuka baju dan celana yang Chanyeol gunakan dan membuat keduanya menjadi sama-sama naked.

"mmmhhh"desah Baekhyun disela-sela ciuman mereka, mendengar itu libido Chanyeol langsung naik ia segera meremas payudara sang anak,menekannya dan mencubit nipple pink itu.

"akkhh"dan Chanyeol mengambil kesempatan itu untuk melumat bibir manis itu.

Setelah lama berciuman akhirnya ia melepaskannya dan langsung beralih menuju leher putih sang anak memberinya tanda kepemilikan disana.

"aahh ayah geli"

"sabar sayang ini akan nikmat"

Tanpa menunggu lama Chanyeol langsung mengendong Baekhyun menuju kasurnya dan direbahkannya tubuh mungil itu.

"kau sempurna sayang"

"ayyaahh aku malu"dan dibalas dengan kekehan dari Chanyeol

"langsung ke intinya saja ya ayah sudah tak sabar"

"terserah ayahhh"

Chanyeol melebarkan paha Baekhyun dan memberinya tanda kebiruan disana setelah itu ia malah menjilat vagina milik Baekhyun dan menarik-narik klioritasnya dengan lidahnya

"ahh…oohh…aahhyyyyahhh"

"sudah tak sabar ya?"

"ahhyyahhh"

"than ya ini akan sedikit sakit jadi lakukan apapun untuk menguranginya mengerti ?"dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh sang anak.

Chanyeol mempoposisikan penisnya dengan vagina milik Baekhyun dan saat itu…

JLEB

'TOK TOK TOK'

Ia terbangun karena mendengar suara ketukan pintu dan hal itu pun membuyarkan mimpi indahnya bersama Baekhyun.

"hahhh.. shit.."ia melihat Baekhyun masih tidur di sofanya dan setelah itu ia beralih menuju selangkangannya yang tenyata sudah berdiri itu lalu ia menghela napasnya dengan kasar.

'TOK TOK TOK'

Chanyeol langsung mengambil bantal untuk menutupi selangkangannya.

"masuk"

'KLEK'

"permisi tuan… ada yang ingin bertemu dengan tuan dan katanya ia adalah sahabat baik tuan"ucap seorang maid yang bekerja disana.

"baiklah suruh ia masuk"

"baik tuan"

Setelah menunggu 5 menit datanglah seorang gadis dengan rambut yang dikuncir dan berdandan seksi.

"hai Chanyeol… sudah lama ya kita tak bertemu"

"KAU?!" dan dibalas dengan seringan dari sigadis..

.

.

.

TBC

25+ REVIEW NEXT

.

.

Gimana seru gak? Gk pasti kekekeke yaudah deh gpp kok..

Yang punya IG YUK POLLOW ANE YA

IG : Putri_byun ( _ ada 2 loh ya)

Id line : parkbyun_ (bagi yg minat aja hehehe ada yg main rp di line? Yuk jd kapel aku #miris)

Q&A(?)

 **AdisKMH : makasih ya^^ kekekek line aku hmm brp ya…. Mungkin kmu akan kaget klo tau jd aku msh rahasiain heheheh**

 **Wiwik426 : ini udah ada tp kayanya kurang puas ya?heheheh**

 **Realpcy614 : aku gk bisa nulis terlalu panjang nnt ceritanya jd ngawur wkwkwk**

 **Fia park : ini umur baek udh diubah ya jd 10 thn jd cuman beda 17 tahun ma cy**

 **Nurani pcy : entahlah mungkin adanya yuan karna mmmmm entahlah kesel gemes gtu ngeliat film mereka**

 **: iya mak yuan shan shan kekekek**

 **Rly. : sp yo disini jg blm diksh tau ya heheheh**

 **Asmaul : iya baekki mksh kecil kakak cewe itu sp ya?**

 **Bigsehun'sjunior : tadi sih mikirnya jg kek bgtu kok si baek muda bgt yak..makanya diubah**

Udah dulu cakap2 nya(?) klo ada yang ingin nanya ky umur itu privasi jd nanyanya yah di line atau ig aku aja ok?

-BOMIPARK6104-


	4. Chapter 4

YOU'RE MY DAUGHTER

.

.

.

Cast :

park chanyeol (27 thn)

Byun(Park) Baekhyun (10 thn)

Other :

Yuan Shan Shan

Dan cari sendiri .

WARNING : Bacaan dibawah ini bersifat dewasa bagi yang merasa dibawah umur diharapkan tidak membaca tetapi jika penasaran bacalah bersama

Pedo area

.

.

 _Chap 4_

 _._

 _._

"kau?!"

"Iya inilah aku Park Chanyeol, Xi Luhan, perempuan yang telah dibuang oleh istrimu yang telah mati itu!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"kesal Chanyeol

" Hmmm hanya ingin melanjutkan kegiatan yang tertunda, lagipula-"sambil berjalan menggoda ke arah Chanyeol "ada yang sudah berdiri disini" tepat pada saat itu bantal yang menjadi penutup dari 'junior' Chanyeol terhempas dilempar oleh Luhan dan tangan Luhan langsung memijatnya secara perlahan.

"Nghh" desah Chanyeol

"Kau butuh bantuan Park?" Goda Luhan

"Lepashh" racau Chanyeol

"Dengan senang hati" kata Luhan langsung membuka resleting celana Chanyeol.

"Hai 'junior'ku" lanjutnya

"Cepat hisap" pinta Chanyeol

"Tenanglah park"

"Mhhhh" racau Chanyeol ketika mulut hangat Luhan menghisap 'junior'nya yang berukuran jumbo itu. Ia menghisap, menjilat, dan mengemut bak lolipop.

Chanyeol menaik-turunkan pinggulnya sehingga membuat Luhan hampir tersedak.

"Ahhh ohhhh ssshhh"

"Mmhhhh mmmhh"

"BAEKHYUUNNHH" ketika Chanyeol sampai, ia meneriaki nama perempuan lain yang Luhan ketahui bahwa nama itu adalah anak Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun? Kenapa kau memanggil nama perempuan sial itu" ucap Luhan sambil menunjuk Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur pulas disofa.

"E-e i-itu ka-karena aku melihatnya yang sepertinya hampir terbangun" jawab Chanyeol cepat, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa karena sebenarnya pada saat Luhan mengulum penisnya ia malah mengahayal jika Baekhyun lah yang sedang mengulum penisnya.

Karena tak mau ambil pusing jadi Luhan membiarkannya saja, Toh buat apa repot-repot mikirin ia kan bukan siapa-siapa disini.

"Baiklah aku harus pergi sepertinya"ucap Luhan

"Dah sayang"lanjutnya

"Aish apa-apaan dia cuman menggulum penisku saja sudah memanggil sayang, dasar" ingin sekali Chanyeol mengatakan jika Baekhyun juga sudah menggulum penisnya dan ia lebih suka mulut anaknya itu.

oo00oo

.

.

oo00oo

"Ayolah kau kan sahabatku jadi bantulah aku"ucap Chanyeol pada seseorang yang berada dihadapannya

"Hey bung, bukannya aku tak mau membantu tapi begini loh, itu kan hadiah untuk anakmu jadi kau lah yang harus membelinya, lagipula kau ayahnya berarti kau lebih tau dia suka apa, aku hanya sahabatmu dan pamannya jadi yah aku tak mau"

"Huffftt masa kau tega terhadap single-parent ini"

"Aku tak peduli"

"Aishhh kau ini"

"Apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa" saat merek sedang berbicara tiba-tiba ada pergerakan yang berasal dari sofa, Baekhyun bangun.

"Eoh Baekhyun sayang sudah bangun nak?" Yang ditanya langsung mendudukan dirinya dan mengangguk dengan mata yang masih terpejam, membuat kedua orang disana tersenyum.

Sepertinya masih menggumpulkan jiwanya.

Setelah jiwanya terkumpul baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dan setelah itu senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

"Eoh ada paman Sehun!"pekiknya dan langsung berlari menuju Sehun untuk memeluknya

'GREP'

Yang dipeluk hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengelus sayang rambut Baekhyun.

"Hmmm merindukan pamanmu yang ganteng ini ya?"tanya Sehun dibalas anggukan Baekhyun.

"Dasar narsis!"protes Chanyeol

"Paman dari mana saja? Baekhyun rindu sekali~~"rengek Baekhyun seakan tidak mendengar protes ayahnya.

"Paman habis bekerja Baekki, jauh sekali jadi pamanmu ini ingin meminta maaf, apakah paman dimaafkan?"tanyanya

"NE!"jawab Baekhyun

"Ahh imutnya, terima kasih Baekki, nah karena Baekki memaafkan paman jadi paman akan memberikan hadiah untuk Baekki"

"Jinjja?!"

"Yup, nanti suruh ayahmu ya yang menggambilnya ke rumah paman arra?"

"YAK! Kenapa harus aku?" Protes Chanyeol, bagaiman tidak ia harus mengambill benda-benda dari rumah Sehun yang jaraknya sangat jauh apalagi sedari tadi ia hanya menjadi obat nyamuk yang melihat anaknya berbicara pada sahabatnya.

"Ayolah ayah, ambil ya kan kasihan paman Sehun ia habis bekerja"pinta Baekhyun yang langsung bergelayut ke tangan Chanyeol.

"Iya Chanyeol kasihanilah sahabatmu ini" ucap Sehun dibuat seimut mungkin dan rasanya ingin sekali Chanyeol muntah dimukanya sekarang.

"Baiklah ayah akan mengambilnya" yup Chanyeol rela menggambilnya jika itu demi Baekhyun ingat demi Baekhyun anaknya.

"Cha sekarang duduk disini"ucap Chanyeol sambil mengendong Baekhyun agar duduk dipangkuannya.

oo00oo

.

.

oo00oo

Setelah kepulangan Sehun, kedua orang yang berbeda umur itu masih betah dengan posisi duduk mereka.

"Baekhyun sayang?"

"Iya ayah?"

"Baekhyun ingin hadiah apa dari ayah?"

"Hmmm apapun itu yah, asalkan itu dari ayah Baekki suka kok"ucap Baekhyun yang tidak menyadari seringai dari muk sang ayah.

.

.

.

TBC

Ig : bomipark_6104

Id line : parkbyun_

.

.

a/n : huhhh mian banget ya... telat update habis salahkan pr dan tugas yang setiap harinya ada. Hmmm yah udah ketebak kan siapa orang itu...oh iya masalah konflik aku gk akan bikin yang berat kok ringan aja plus aku mau bikin slight HUNHAN juga ah... untuk secret love sabar ya soalnya aku udah bikin eh filenya ke hapus dan hilang entah berantah hikseuuu.

Oh iya panggil aku bomi / omi ya ^^

Boleh nanya gk?

1\. Kalian askot mana ya?

2\. Kalian ngagep CHANBAEK itu seprti apa?

Ok sekian terima kasih...

BIG THANKS:

Karwurmonic ; 1004baekki ; guest(eja) ; guest(AdisKMH) ; trihayuthimie2 ;

Guest(choi yewon11) ; wiwik426 ; meriska1004 ; timsehunnie ; Rly. ; exofujosh ; panypany ; parkbaexh614 ; realpcy614 ; ; BigSehun'sJunior ; suciMyM614.

=BOMIPARK6104=


	5. Chapter 5

YOU'RE MY DAUGHTER

.

.

.

Cast :

park chanyeol (27 thn)

Byun(Park) Baekhyun (10 thn)

Other:

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Yuan Shan Shan

WARNING : Bacaan dibawah ini bersifat dewasa bagi yang merasa dibawah umur diharapkan tidak membaca tetapi jika penasaran bacalah bersama

Pedo area(?)

.

.

 _Chap 5_

 _._

 _._

 _"Baekhyun ingin hadiah apa dari ayah?"_

 _"Hmmm apapun itu yah, asalkan itu dari ayah Baekki suka kok"ucap Baekhyun yang tidak menyadari seringai dari muk sang ayah._

 _._

 _._

 _4 Mei 20**_

Tinggal beberapa hari lagi akan tibanya sebuah perayaan bagi Baekhyun, yup Baekhyun akan berulang tahun pada tanggal 6 Mei, itu berarti tinggal dua hari lagi. Dan nampak beberapa maid yang berada di rumah bak istana itu sedang sibuk mempersiapkan pesta.

Terlihat seorang malaikat mungil yang sebentar lagi bertambah umur itu sepertinya masih betah berjalan-jalan di dunia sepertinya acara 'mari berjalan - jalan di dunia kapuk' Baekhyun harus terhenti karena datangnya seorang namja tinggi selaku ayah kandungnya masuk ke kamarnya.

'CEKLEK'

"Ck, masih tertidur rupanya malaikat gadisku~" monolog Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun menghampiri kasur Baekhyun dan duduk di pinggir kasur dengan Baekhyun yang memunggunginya. Ia mengelus sayang kepala sang anak, semenjak kematian Yuan ia menjadi sangat perhatian kepada Baekhyun.

"Hey~bangun" dan masih dihiraukan oleh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggerakkan tangannya mengelus pundak lalu beralih menuju punggung Baekhyun yang masiih terbalut pakaian itu. Ia mengelus punggung itu terus menerus hingga terdengar lengguhan dari si empunya.

"Mmhh~"

Chanyeol yang mengetahui itu hanya bisa terkekeh,

'Ck, masih tidak mau bangun rupanya ' - Chanyeol

Chanyeol semakin gencar untuk menggoda sang anak dengan menggelitik pinggang Baekhyun, tangannya semakin turun hingga tiba - tiba..

'GLUP'

Tangan yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menggelitik pinggang ramping Baekhyun seketika berhenti ketika ia tahu kemana tangannya akan mengelus-

YUP

BOKONG BAEKHYUN

oke, untuk beberapa detik ia terdiam melihat bokong menggoda itu, ia pikir kenapa anak berumur 10 tahun ini mempunyai bokong yang menggoda? Apalagi Baekhyun menggunakan celana yang bisa kita bilang ketat dan posisi Baekhyun itu sedang memunggunginya dan-

MENUNGGING?!

Oke, hal ini terlalu menggoda bagi Chanyeol, ingin sekali ia meremas bongkahan bokong itu dan memasukan penis kesayangannya ke dalam vagina anaknya dan menggenjotnya hingga membuat sang anak mende-stop, kenapa ia jadi berpikir seperti itu?

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat sesuatu di selangkangannya berdiri.

Oh, kau sungguh maniak

Dan entah setan atau niatnya, dengan pelan - pelan ia menggerakan tangannya yang sempat berhenti itu menuju bongkahan bokong anaknya itu.

'GREP'

Chanyeol telah menyentuh bongkahan bokong itu lalu dengan pelan ia meremasnya, belum mendapat resond dari sang anak, Chanyeol semakin meremas bokong anaknya hingga tiba - tiba

"AKHH!"protes Baekhyun ketika ia merasa sesuatu sedang meremas bokongnya, dan ketika ia berbalik ia melihat sang ayah yang sedang melihat bokongnya itu.

"Ayah~"

"Hmm?"

"Apa yang ayah lakukan?"

"E-eh hanya memberi pijatan agar bokongmu kencang"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, cha! Sekarang ayo turun makan"

"Ayo"

.

.

.

 _5 mei 20**_

Persiapan sudah selesai mulai dari dekorasi ruangan, kue dan makanan ringan, serta beberapa undangan untuk orang terdekat saja.

Tetapi ada yang belum...

Chanyeol lupa membelikan kado untuk Baekhyun

 _'Kadoku akan sangat berharga jadi nanti ku lakukan ketika acara selesai kkk~' -Chanyeol_

.

.

Di tempat lain, tampak seorang wanita sedang membuat rencana yang mungkin sedikit negatig.

"Lihat saja nanti Park, ketika acara itu mulai aku akan menghancurkannya dan membuatmu malu dan langsung membawa ku ke ranjang kkkk~" monolognya.

.

.

 _6 mei 20**_

Hari ini, hari apa?

Hari kamis

Kenapa?

Karena kemarennya hari rabu

Hore benar

Oke abaikan itu, mari kita melihat seorang malaikat mungil yang masih tertidur itu. Yup, dia Baekhyun tapi sepertinya ia sudah bangun terdengar lengguhan dari sang empu.

"Eunggh~"

Ia melihat ke arah jam lalu beralih menuji kalender yang berada di sampingnya, matanya langsung berbinar dengan seulas senyum yang mengembang dikarenakan mengetahui tanggal ulang tahunnya.

'CEKLEK'

"Eoh sudah bangun toh, pagi malaikat kecilku~" ucap sang ayah yang langsung berjalan menuju kasur sang anak dan duduk disana.

"Pagi ayah~" eyesmile pun Baekhyun tunjukan kepada Chanyeol yang sedang mengelus kepalanya.

"Ayah?"

"Ada apa sayang?"

"Ayah tidak lupakan untuk hari ini?"

"Huh? Apa ya?"

"Ayah~~"

"Kekekek~~ tentu tidak dong lalu itu perayaan pestamu hmm?"

"Tapi ada yang ayah lupakan"

"Apa itu?"

"Ucapan ulang tahunku tidak ada"

"Oh, kkkk~ selamat ulang tahun malaikat kecilku"

"Makasih ayah, oh iya kadonya yah?"

"Tenang nanti malam kau akan mendapatkannya kkk"

"Benarkah?"

"Yup, sekarang mari kita sarapan"

"Ayo ayah cepat"

"Kkkkk"

.

.

Waktu acara perayaan si mulai, dimana sudah ada beberapa orang yang telah datang.

"Dimana Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol pada salah satu maid.

"Sepertinya masih di kamarnya tuan, sedang berganti baju"

"Oh baiklah"

.

.

Acara pun dimulai ketika Baekhyun telah keluar, mulai dari tiup lilin, potong kue, dan masih banyak lagi. Tetapi entah kenapa Chanyeol merasakan ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi oleh karena itu ia meminta agar penjagaan di perketat.

"Yo bung, ada apa?" Tanya Sehun

"entahlah aku hanya merasa bahwa sesuatu akan terjadi"

"Hei jangan pikirkan itu sekarang kau nikmati saja pestanya aku akan berkeliling"

"Setahuku, akulah pemilik pesta ini"

"Oh ya hehehe"

"Dasar"

Dan mereka pun berpisah, ketika sehun berada di taman ia menghirup udara segar disana hingga tiba - tiba ia melihat hal yang mencurigakan yaitu seorang wanita yang sedang mengendap - ngendap, ketika diperhatikan sekali lagi mata Sehun langsung terbelalak, ia kenal wanita itu.

"Apa yang ia lakukan disini?" Monolognya sembari berjalan mendekati permpuan itu.

Sehun telah berdiri tepat dibelakang si wanita, ia ingin mengetahui rencana aneh apalagi yang akan dia lakukan.

"Mungkin sekarang saatnya" ucap wanita itu.

"Buat apa?" Ucap Sehun sontak membuat mata wanita itu melebar dan ia segera membalikan badan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan disini Xi Luhan?"mendengar itu Luhan segera berlali tapi sayang ia terjebak oleh tangan yang memenggangnya cukup kuat.

"Ikut aku" ucap Sehun dingin.

.

.

Acara telah selesai para tamu undangan pun sudah tidak ada, hanya ada beberapa maid yang sedang membersihkan rumah. Chanyeol sedang berasama Baekhyun yang sekarang berada di ruangan pribadi Chanyeol yang ekhem kedap suara.

"Ayah? Kenapa kita disini?"

"Ayah ingin menunjukkan hadiah ayah, Baekki mau?"

"Benarkah? Mau ayah ayo buruan berikan"

"Tidak sabaran eoh?"

Setelah berucap Chanyeol mendekati B yang sedang duduk di kasur empuknya, lalu ia memegang pundak sang anak dan memberikan pijatan kecil disana. Tanpa disadari Baekhyun ia sudah tiduran di kasur dengan Chanyeol di atasnya.

Chanyeol mencium, mengulum, menjilat bibir tipis nan manis itu. Baekhyun tidak menolak, Chanyeol tersenyum akan hal itu. Tangannya tak tinggal diam ia buka kancing baju anaknya hingga pundaknya terekspos.

"Eungh ayah~"

Ciuman mereka terlepas lalu-

.

.

TBC

IG : bomipark_6104

Line : parkbyun_

A/n : jiahhhhh nc nya dipotong kkkk mian, sebenernya niat bomi tuh nnt chap 6 klo banyak yang minat bakalan FULL NC CHANBAEK DAN HUNHAN di chap selanjutnya. Jadi minta reviewnya ya...btw bomi ngakak loh baca review kalian wah keren~~ bomi mau nanya lagi nih...

kapan kalian jadi fujoshi?

?

MAKASIH YANG UDAH REVIEW, FAV, AND FOLLOW^^.


	6. Chapter 6

YOU'RE MY DAUGHTER

.

.

Cast : Park Chanyeol (27 thn)

Byun(park) Baekhyun (11 thn)

Other cast :

Xi luhan

Oh Sehun

Yuan Shan Shan

.

.

 _Previous chap_

 _Acara telah selesai para tamu undangan pun sudah tidak ada, hanya ada beberapa maid yang sedang membersihkan rumah. Chanyeol sedang berasama Baekhyun yang sekarang berada di ruangan pribadi Chanyeol yang ekhem kedap suara._

 _"Ayah? Kenapa kita disini?"_

 _"Ayah ingin menunjukkan hadiah ayah, Baekki mau?"_

 _"Benarkah? Mau ayah ayo buruan berikan"_

 _"Tidak sabaran eoh?"_

 _Setelah berucap Chanyeol mendekati B yang sedang duduk di kasur empuknya, lalu ia memegang pundak sang anak dan memberikan pijatan kecil disana. Tanpa disadari Baekhyun ia sudah tiduran di kasur dengan Chanyeol di atasnya._

 _Chanyeol mencium, mengulum, menjilat bibir tipis nan manis itu. Baekhyun tidak menolak, Chanyeol tersenyum akan hal itu. Tangannya tak tinggal diam ia buka kancing baju anaknya hingga pundaknya terekspos._

 _"Eungh ayah~"_

 _Ciuman mereka terlepas lalu-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Chap 6_

 _._

.

.

Terdengar suara lenguhan dari si mungil.

"Eungghh"

Lalu Chanyeol kembali melumat bibir tipis yang menjadi candunya sekarang itu. Ia menggigit bibir tipis itu hingga membuat Baekhyun menjerit dan membuka mulutnya hal itu dipakai sebagai kesempatan bagi Chanyeol.

Ia mengabsen satu - persatu gigi Baekhyun dan mendorong lidah sang anak, mengajakny bertarung lidah. Baekhyun yang terlanjur polos tidak tau harus melakukan apa, ia hanya terdiam mengikuti arahan dari sang ayah.

 _'Ini adalah hadiah dari ayah, jadi aku tak boleh membantah lagipula aku suka heheh' -_ Baekhyun

Ciuman Chanyeol menurun menuju leher sang anak, ia memberi tanda kepemilikan disana lalu tangannya ia lakukan untuk membuka kancing Baekhyun yang tertunda, hingga terlihat pakaian dalam yang ia gunakan yang disebut dengan miniset (bener gk sih?)

Lalu ia membuka miniset itu hingga terlihatlah payudara dengan nipple pink yang masih berkembang itu. Ia mencium nipple itu dengan bibirnya dan menghisapnya seolah akan mengeluarkan susu dan tanggan nya ia gunakan untuk memilin nipple itu, menarik dan mencubitnya.

"Ahhh ayyyaaahh~"

Lalu ciuman chanyeol turun menuju perut rata sang anak, ia berdiri membuka kemejanya hingga terlihatlah dada sispeknya itu. Baekhyun yang melihat itu hanya menelan ludahnya dengan kasar entah kenapa ia jadi gugup padahal tak seprti ini biasanya.

Chanyeol yang melihat wajah kegugupan sang anak ia menyeringai lalu mengelus lembut pipi chubby Baekhyun.

"Sudah tak sabar ya sayang?"

"Emm ayah?"

"Ada apa sayang?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang kita akan lakukan?" Tanya Baekhyun polos

"Kita akan melakukan hal yang membuatmu melayang sayang"

"Jinjja?"

"Ya, jadi ikuti apa yang ayah katakan arra?"

"Nde"

Lalu Chanyeol kembali menciumi bibir tipis nan manis itu. Lalu tangannya mengelus paha Baekhyun yang hanya menggunakan rok. Ia turun dan membuka rok mini milik anaknya dan membuka celana dalam sang anak hingga terlihat vagina yang menggoda itu tanpa adanya bulu disekitarnya.

Chanyeol mencium paha dalam Baekhyun dan membuat warna keunguan disana, yang membuat Baekhyun kegelian, ia sudah full naked sekarang.

"Sayang bukakan celana ayahmu"

Dan Baekhyun pun hanya dapat menurun, ia bangun dari posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk dan mukanya tepat berhadapan dengan selangkangan Chanyeol, ia membuka resleting celana sang ayah dan menurunkannya lalu ia menurunkan celana dalam sang ayah hingga terlihat sesuatu yang sudah berdiri sedari tadi.

"Hisap sayang"

"Apanya yang dihisap ayah?"

"Ini loh" ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjuk junior besarnya itu

"Masukan ke mulutmu oke" lanjutnya

Baekhyun pun membuka mulutnya dan langsung dihadiahi oleh benda yang besarnya melebihi mulutnya mungkin hanya seperapatnya saja yang bisa masuk ke mulutnya.

"Emmhh hisap lebiiihhh"

"Ssshhhh"

Lalu Chanyeol melepaskan penisnya dari mulut hangat Baekhyun. Ia menidurkan kembali tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan ia mengocok dengan cepat penisnya hingga ia sampai pada klimaks pertamanya dan menyemprotkan spermanya ke tubuh putih nan mulus milik Baekhyun. Ia menjilat kembali spermanya di tubuh Baekhyun.

Lalu dengan pelan ia menjilat vagina sang anak menghisap klioritasnya dengan lidahnya. Lalu ia mengesekan penis besarnya di depan vagina sang anak.

Chanyeol sempat berpikir untuk melakukan hal ini, karena jika ia melakukan hal ini maka dengan otomatis anaknya tidak perawan lagi tetapi entah mengapa ia menginginkan anaknya itu menjadi miliknya menjadi pendamping hidupnya bukan menjadi anaknya.

"Ahhh aayyyaaahh"

"Ayah masukan ya, jika sakit cakarlah punggung ayah" Chanyeol mengarahkan tangan Baekhyun agar melingkar di lehernya.

'JLEB'

"AKKHH APPO HIKSS" sambil mencakar punggung sang ayah, walaupun sakit Chanyeol ia tetap melanjutkan memasukan penisnya.

Bagaimana tidak? Baekhyun masih berumur 11 tahun hey! Ia masih dibawah umur dan sudah dibobol oleh ayah kandungnya sendiri.

"Hikkss appo ayah" isak Baekhyun masih terdengar dan Chanyeol, ia memberikan kecupan di sekitar muka sang anak.

Hingga warna merah pekat keluar melalui vagina Baekhyun, Chanyeol tahu itu apa. Yup sang anak sudah tidak perawan, Chanyeol menyesal? Tidak, ia tidak menyesalinya karena ia bangga bahwa dirinya lah yang pertama bagi sang anak.

Mendenggar tak ada isakan lagi dari sang anak, ia mulai menggenjot hingga tubuh Baekhyun terhentak - hentak karena semakin brutal genjotan Chanyeol.

"Ahhh ahhhh hhhaaah ayaahh"

"Sshhh baekkhhh"

"Ahhh uuhhh"

"Baeekkkhh panggil nama ayah kkeeetiikahhh kau melayang"

"Ndehh"

Lalu dengan cepat Chanyeol menggerakkan pinggulnya dan menaikan kaki Baekhyun ke pundaknya agar semakin cepat menemukan titik sensitif dari sang anak.

"Channhhh yeollhh" desah Baekhyun karena Chanyeol telah menumbuk titik sensitifnya, memang tak sopan memanggil sang ayah dengan namanya tapi Baekhyun hanya menurut apa yang dikatakan sang ayah, dan Chanyeol tersenyum akan hal itu.

"Eungghhh ahhhh ohhh chhaaannn ahh"

"Sabar sayang"

"Ayahhhh aku ingin pipissshhhh"

"Bersama sayanghhh"

Dan tiga tusukan terakhir Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menggeluarkan cairannya. Chanyeol menggeluarkannya didalam vagina Baekhyun dan mengenai rahim sang anak ia tidak takut jika tiba - tiba Baekhyun hamil. Toh ia akan senang merawat anak dari sang anak(?)

"Ayah... aku minta maaf"

"Maaf? Buat apa sayang?" Ucap Chanyeol bingung sembari membetulkan tidur sang anak setelah melepaskan penisnya dari vagina hangat Baekhyun.

"T - ta- tadi kan Baekki pipis di tubuh ayah"

Hening seketika...

"Astaga! Hahahaha tidak sayang kau tidak bersalah itu tandanya kau menikmati hadiah ayah"

"Benarkah ayah?"

"Iya jadi...sekarang ayo tidur agar besok kita berjalan - jalan"

"Baiklah horeeee makasih ayah"

"Iya" dan setelah itu hanya terdengar dengkuran halus dari yeoja mungil yang menandakan bahwa ia telah tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain,

"Yak! Lepaskan aku! Sakit tau!" Teriak seorang yeoja

"Aishhh salah sendiri, siapa suruh datang tanpa undangan xi Luhan?"

"Dengar ya Oh Sehun! Ini urusanku dengan tuan Park itu, jadi kau tidak usah ikut campur!" Kesal Luhan karena rencana yang telah ia buat gagal total

"Kenapa? Kau ingin membalas dendam karena di buang oleh Chanyeol? Atau kau ingin memintanya memasuki vaginamu itu?"

"Ke- kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Aku benarkan? Kau tidak puas apa dengan lelaki lain jalang!"

Sontak itu membuat Luhan menitikan air matanya, ia bukan jalang ia hanya diperbudak oleh ayah kandungnya sendiri dengan menjual Luhan di sebuah bar dan jika Luhan mendapatkan pelanggan uang itu akan langsung diambil oleh sang ayah.

"A - aku bukan jalang! Hiks"

"Dasar air mata palsu" Sehun pun kesal dan langsung membawa Luhan menuju gang sempit dan merobek baju Luhan hingga terlihat payudara yang sintal itu.

"Hikkss kumohon hheennntiikkaannnhh"

Tanpa menunggu lama ia merobek celana Luhan hingga terlihat vaginanya dan ia segera membuka celannya dan memasukan penisnya ke vagina Luhan.

'JLEB'

"Hikkksss lepashhhh"

"Kau memintaku melepaskannya? Tapi kau sendiri mendesah dasar jalang!"

Luhan sakit ketika ada seseorang yang sebenarnya ia mencintai lelaki ini mengatainya jalang, hingga Sehun pun klimaks dan langsung melemparkan uang dan meninggalkan Luhan yang terjatuh ke tanah sambil menangis.

"Hikss hikss inikah hidupku tuhan?" Monolognya.

.

.

.

TBC

IG : bomipark_6104

(Langsung follback, comment aja)

Line : parkbyun_

.

.

.

A/n : oke ini bomi gk tau ya bagus atau gk tapi kayaknya kurang puas ya?mian habis bomi bingung plus kasian disini baek masih muda dan udah dibobol ama ayahnya kan gk tega huweeee

Tapi bomi seneng ternyata masih ada yang suka ama ni ff apalagi yang review aku selalu ngeliat loh...yaudah deh dah~~~

BIG THANKS :

Reviews, fav, follow nih ff ya maaf gk disebutin lagi mager heheheheh

-BOMIPARK6104-


	7. Chapter 7

YOU'RE MY DAUGHTER

.

.

Cast : Park Chanyeol (27 thn)

Byun(park) Baekhyun (11 thn)

Other cast :

Xi luhan

Oh Sehun

.

 _Previous chap_

 _._

 _._

.

 _"Ayah... aku minta maaf"_

 _"Maaf? Buat apa sayang?" Ucap Chanyeol bingung sembari membetulkan tidur sang anak setelah melepaskan penisnya dari vagina hangat Baekhyun._

 _"T - ta- tadi kan Baekki pipis di tubuh ayah"_

 _Hening seketika..._

 _"Astaga! Hahahaha tidak sayang kau tidak bersalah itu tandanya kau menikmati hadiah ayah"_

 _"Benarkah ayah?"_

 _"Iya jadi...sekarang ayo tidur agar besok kita berjalan - jalan"_

 _"Baiklah horeeee makasih ayah"_

 _"Iya" dan setelah itu hanya terdengar dengkuran halus dari yeoja mungil yang menandakan bahwa ia telah tertidur._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Di sisi lain,_

 _"Yak! Lepaskan aku! Sakit tau!" Teriak seorang yeoja_

 _"Aishhh salah sendiri, siapa suruh datang tanpa undangan xi Luhan?"_

 _"Dengar ya Oh Sehun! Ini urusanku dengan tuan Park itu, jadi kau tidak usah ikut campur!" Kesal Luhan karena rencana yang telah ia buat gagal total_

 _"Kenapa? Kau ingin membalas dendam karena di buang oleh Chanyeol? Atau kau ingin memintanya memasuki vaginamu itu?"_

 _"Ke- kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"_

 _"Aku benarkan? Kau tidak puas apa dengan lelaki lain jalang!"_

 _Sontak itu membuat Luhan menitikan air matanya, ia bukan jalang ia hanya diperbudak oleh ayah kandungnya sendiri dengan menjual Luhan di sebuah bar dan jika Luhan mendapatkan pelanggan uang itu akan langsung diambil oleh sang ayah._

 _"A - aku bukan jalang! Hiks"_

 _"Dasar air mata palsu" Sehun pun kesal dan langsung membawa Luhan menuju gang sempit dan merobek baju Luhan hingga terlihat payudara yang sintal itu._

 _"Hikkss kumohon hheennntiikkaannnhh"_

 _Tanpa menunggu lama ia merobek celana Luhan hingga terlihat vaginanya dan ia segera membuka celannya dan memasukan penisnya ke vagina Luhan._

 _'JLEB'_

 _"Hikkksss lepashhhh"_

 _"Kau memintaku melepaskannya? Tapi kau sendiri mendesah dasar jalang!"_

 _Luhan sakit ketika ada seseorang yang sebenarnya ia mencintai lelaki ini mengatainya jalang, hingga Sehun pun klimaks dan langsung melemparkan uang dan meninggalkan Luhan yang terjatuh ke tanah sambil menangis._

 _"Hikss hikss inikah hidupku tuhan?" Monolognya_

.

.

CHAP 7

Jangan lupa baca a/n dibawah ya~~~ ada balasan reviews dan bomi mau curhat sedikit...

.

.

.

 _ **'Flashback'**_

 _Dulu._

 _Luhan hanyalah anak rumahan yang tidak mengerti dunia luar._

 _Dulu._

 _Luhan hanyalah anak yang setiap pagi berada di Sekolah dan sorenya membantu ibunya._

 _Dulu._

 _Luhan selalu melihat orang tuanya bahagia._

 _Dulu._

 _Luhan adalah anak penurut yang mengira apa yang dikatakan kedua orang tuanya adalah kebaikan._

 _Dan semua itu dulu sebelum ibu luhan telah pergi untuk selamanya._

 _Dan semenjak itulah semuanya Berubah._

 _Ayahnya yang dulu selalu mengelus surai rambut indahnya, sekarang hanyalah pukulan dan tamparanlah yang ia dapat._

 _Ayahnya yang selalu pulang Tepat waktu setelah bekerja, sekarang selalu pulang telat dengan minuman sialan ditangannya._

 _Hingga suatu hari._

 _Luhan mengetahui bahwa ayahnya telah dipecat. Ia pun berusaha banting tulang untuk menghidupi keluarga, ia pun menjadi kasir di sebuah mini market._

 _Sepulang sekolah ia akan pulang untuk mengganti pakaiannya, dan memulai pekerjaannya._

 _Hingga, sore itu, pertemuan tidak disengaja itu. Luhan bertemu denhan seorang lelaki yang membuat hatinya berdetak lebih cepat dan serasa ada kupu-kupu yang terbang disekelilingnya._

 _Luhan tau ini perasaan apa._

 _Yup, Luhan mencintai lelaki yang ia sama sekali tidak kenal._

 _"Permisi?" Ucap silelaki yang sukses membuat Luhan berhenti dari lamunannya._

 _"Uh-huh iya ada yang bisa saya bantu?"_

 _"Siapa namamu?"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Siapa namamu?"_

 _2Uhhmm na-namaku Xi Luhan"_

 _"Nama yang bagus, baiklah aku harus pergi.-"_

 _"Oh iya, namaku Oh Sehun"_

 _Sejak saat itu, lelaki yang bernama Oh Sehun itu selalu bertemu dengan Luhan dan mengajaknya menggobrol._

 _Luhan pun semakin hari mencintai lelaki yang selalu bertemu di sore hari, di mini market lebih tepatnya._

 _"Aku mencintaimu" empat belah huruf, dua kata satu kalimat. Cukup membuat Luhan terkejut atas pernyataan dari lelaki yang dekat dengannya akhir- akhir ini._

 _Oh Sehun lah yang mengatakannya._

 _Dan Luhan pun menerimanya, mereka pun menjadi sepasang kekasih yang bahagia tetapi tidak terlalu lama mereka bahagia..._

 _Ayahnya_

 _Ayah Luhan_

 _Ia menjual Luhan, anaknya ke sebuah club malam tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan._

 _Luhan yang sedang tertidur pun merasa terganggu karena merasa ada sesuatu yang menyentuh tubuhnya. Ia terbangun dan kaget melihat semua yang ada di depannya._

 _Banyaknya lelaki berhidung belang yang melihat tubuh telanjangnya._

 _Luhan memberontak, ia berteriak dan mencoba melepaskan diri dari borgol yang melilit tangan dan kakinya._

 _Ia menangis, dalam kecupan dari lelaki hidung belang_

 _Keperawanannya telah terenggut oleh lelaki bajingan yang sedang bernafsu._

 _"Aku mencintaimu Sehun"_

 _ **'Flashback end'**_

.

.

.

Pagi telah datang, kicauan burung pun terdengar.

Seorang gadis mungil bangun dari mimpi indahnya namun sayang ketika ia ingin bangun terdapat lengan besar yang memeluknya posesif. Siapa lagi kalau bukan ayahnya. Baekhyun pun berusaha melepaskan diri dari tangan kekar ayahnya, ketika berhasil ia pun mencoba duduk namun bagian kewanitaannya terasa sakit.

"Awww appo"

Ia pun membuka selimut untuk melihat kewanitaannya yang terasa nyeri. Dan betapa kagetnya Baekhyun melihat darah yang telah mengering ada di speri putih di kasurnya, ia pun takut dan akhirnya hanya bisa menangis.

"Hikss hikss.. ayah~"

Hal itupun sukses membuat sang ayah terbangun mendengar suara tangis sang anak.

"Eoh...ada apa sayang?"

"Hiks... ayah.."

"Ada apa hm?"

"Ada ini.." isak Baekhyun sambil menunjuk darah kering itu.

"Lalu?"

"Baek takut ayah terluka karena semalam ayah~~" Chanyeol yang mendengar penjelasan sang anak hanya bisa terkekeh. Bagaimana tidak? Mengapa anaknya berpikiran seperti itu, jika yang sebenarnya darah itu berasal dari kewanitaannya, ia mencubit hidung menggemaskan itu.

"Aigoo~~~ kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu, baby?"

"Lalu itu darah apa ayah?"

"Darah itu menandakan kalau kau hanya milik ayah, jadi baby ku sayang tidak boleh melakukan kegiatan tadi malam kepada lelaki lain, kau mengerti?"

"Ayaya captain" ucap Baekhyun polos.

"Anak pintar"

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"Baekhyun sayang"

"Iya ayah?"

"Mau melakukan hal yang tadi malam?"

"Tapi ayah ...ini baek masih sakit.." ucap Baekhyun malu.

"Kalau begitu sini biar ayah obati, tuh liat penis ayah telah berdiri cepat masukan ke dalam lubang baby yang sakit"

"Caranya yah~kita kan sedang duduk"

"Sini, mendekatlah" yang disuruh pun mendekat. Dan dengan cepat Chanyeol mengendong Baekhyun agar berada di pangkuaannya.

Hup

"Nah sekarang Baby arahkan penis ayah kedalam lubang baby lalu masukan sampai dalam ya"

"Seperti ini yah?" Ucapnya sambil memengang penis besar yang dihadiahi sebuah geraman, lalu Baekhyun arahkan penis besar nan panjang itu menuju vagina mungil nan imut miliknya.

"Akhhh appo ayah" ketika Baekhyun berhasil memasukan penis sang ayah dengan sekali hentak.

"Nanti akan hilang kok baby, sekarang naik dan turunkan badan mu" pinta Chanyeol yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala dari si mungil.

5 menit berlalu

"Aahhh aayyahh ahhh"

"Sshhh baek" desah Chanyeol sambil meremas payudara sang anak.

"Ahhhh ayaahh baekhhh ahhh inhhingginhh keluarhh"

"Ahhh keluarkann sayangghhh"

"Ahhh AYAHHHH" Baekhyun pun telah mengeluarkan cairan hangat yang mengenai perut sang ayah.

"Aahhh sshhh baekkhhh ayah datangh"

Dan pada tiga sodokan terakhir sperma Chanyeol keluar dan memenuhi rahim sang anak.

"Ayah baek cape~~"

"Kalau begitu tidurlah ayah ada disini"

"Tidak mau, kemarin kan ayah janji akan mengajak baek berjalan-jalan"

"Baiklah gadis manis, jja mari mandi dan bersiap- siap"

"Ayo ayah, mandi bersama"

Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun terpampanglah sebuah seringai dari sang ayah yang berada di belakangnya.

.

.

.

Luhan pun kembali ke apartement miliknya dengan baju yang kusut dan lusuh. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa empuknya.

"Aku harus melakukan apa?" Ia pun mencabut high heels yang menempel di kakinya dan menyaderkan kepalanya.

"Aku masih mencintaimu Ob Sehun".

.

.

TBC

IG : bomipark_6104

IG kstuff : moemoekshop_id

Line : parkbyun_

.

A/n : pertama bomi ingin minta maaf ke kalian semua karena keterlambatannya karena seseorang telah mengirimkan sebuah kalimat ke pm bomi dengan kata yang tidak enak. Sebagai author bomi merasakan cukup sedih karena bomi belum bisa memuaskan kalian dengan ff ini tetapi tolong banget jika kamu tidak menyukai hal seperti ini buat apa kamu membuang kuota mu dengan hal yang kamu tidak sukai dan membuat bomi bersedih? Tolong hargai perasaan orang, dan bomi baru merasakan susahnya menjadi author ff itu, mereka para author harus meluangkan waktunya demi membuat sebuah tulisan yang cukup panjang agar memuaskan para pembaca, mereka harus berpikir agar tidak ada kesalahan kata.

Kedua, Bomi mau berterima kasih kepada para review karena telah meluangkan waktunya untuk menulis sebuab kalimat yang membuat bomi lompat-lompat kesenengan...

Dan terimakasih kepada mamih BAEKHEE karena telah menunjukan foto crossdressingnya hehehehe...

 **Balasan review**

 **Adiskmh : wkkwkwkwk makasih loh eonni selalu review ff gaje ini hehee.. pertama juga gak tega ama luhan yah tapi mau gimana lagi supaya hunhan bisa naena eh:v dan kalau masalah hunhan kecepetan itu biar kalian penasaran heheh...Baekhyun mah biasa dia naena ma papih ya gk pih?;v /gubrak/**

 **Dwimin chan : udah dilanjut eonni ku~~ review lagi ya~~**

 **rly : yah sekiranya begitu wkwkwkwk bingung disebut apa wkwkwk, sehun nya nakal ih wkwkwwk**

 **Parkobyunxo : heheh sebenarnya bomi pertama geh mikir kek gru~~ tp apa boleh buat ini ff murni hasil karya imajinasi liar bomi ditambah ngeliat wakru itu ada bapak2 lg ngenjailin anaknya sendiri bertambah liar lah imajinasi bomi tentang Chanbaek wkwkwkss...untuk flashback hunhan aku udah jelasin tapi masalah apa dia sama chan blm ye... kita tunggu chap yang akan datang~~~**

 **Wildayne : hmm chap ini sehun nonggolnya di plashback doang mungkin aja chap depan baru sadar * terangkanlah~~ terangkanlah~~* nyanyi buat sehun wkwkwkwkss.**

 **Fwxing : perasaan bomi udah kasih kode loh di chap 6 bagian nc chanbaek terakhir hayooo tebak wkwkwksss**

 **Ruixi1 : cup...cup..jangan nangis dong sini bomi peluk /plak/ review lagi ya eonni~~**

 **Han Mi ra : udah dilanjut monggo dibaca dan di review~~**

 **Choi yewon11 : ihh kamu nakal pen panjang2:v wkwkwkss merinding bomi geh pas nulis wkwkwkwksss**

 **Parkbaexh614 : udah eonni~~ monggo dibaca**

 **Voustalgram : kau ingin sepanjang apa?:v wkwkwkwkss**

 **Dinidini67 : yuk dipekain sm plashback nya hunhan knp sehun marah heheh**

 **Leeminoznurhayanti : makasih^^ udah bomi lanjut nih~~**

 **Sehunnie94 : mari pekain salah satu kode di flashbacknya hunhan ya~~**

 **Luhannieka : boleh saja kalau gk mau digaplok ama rusa betina wkwkwkw inget sehun milik luhan wkwkwkwkwss**

 **LittleOoh : udahv dilanjut nih~~**

 **Bigsehun'sjunior : apa nya tuh yang cepet(?):v**

 **Ceceshii : haii eonnniiii~~~ bomi salah satu pengemar ff mu loh... terimakasih telah review di ff bomi heheheh**

 **Wiwik329 : gpp kok kak... terimakasih tlh review ...review lg ya~~**

 **Karwurmonica : udah di lanjut~~**

 **Miss1288 : udah dilanjur~~~**

 **LightCSI : dede sehun gk dikasihani?:( /plakk/**

 **Pejunyacbanbaek : wkwkkwkwkwkss lg proses :v**

 **Yeolda : udah kak~~**

 **Hufff segini dulu ya~~' bomi gakuku:v dah ditunvgu review dari kalian semua muaahhh /tebar cium/ /dibunuhreview masa/**

 **-BOMIPARK6104-**


	8. Chapter 8

YOU'RE MY DAUGHTER

.

.

Cast : Park Chanyeol (27 thn)

Byun(park) Baekhyun (11 thn)

Other cast :

Xi luhan

Oh Sehun

.

 _Previous chap_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Ayah baek cape~~"_

 _"Kalau begitu tidurlah ayah ada disini"_

 _"Tidak mau, kemarin kan ayah janji akan mengajak baek berjalan-jalan"_

 _"Baiklah gadis manis, jja mari mandi dan bersiap- siap"_

 _"Ayo ayah, mandi bersama"_

 _Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun terpampanglah sebuah seringai dari sang ayah yang berada di belakangnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Luhan pun kembali ke apartement miliknya dengan baju yang kusut dan lusuh. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa empuknya._

 _"Aku harus melakukan apa?" Ia pun mencabut high heels yang menempel di kakinya dan menyaderkan kepalanya._

 _"Aku masih mencintaimu OH Sehun"._

 _._

 _._

 _Chap 8_

.

.

.

Maniak? Atau Cinta?

Entahlah, Chanyeol pun bingung di satu sisi ia begitu terpesona terhadap anaknya sendiri, ia pun berjanji akan melindungi anak semata wayangnya itu, tetapi di lain sisi ia ingin terus mendengar suara desahan sang anak yang diperbuatnya, ia ingin terus mendengarnya terus menerus.

Ia memandang sang anak yang sedang bermain busa di bathtub nya, yup, mereka sedang melakukan ritual mandi mereka. Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun intens, merasa ada yang melihatnya terus, Baekhyun mendongkak dan menemukan mata bulat sang ayah yang seakan berkata 'kau miliku' entahlah itu hanya pemikiran Baekhyun.

"Ayah?"

"E-eh iya ada apa, baby?"

"Kenapa ayah berdiri disitu? Ayo mandi sama baek yah...~"

"A-ah iya, jja mandi"

 _"Sebaiknya cepat ku selesaikan ini "_ batin Chanyeol

.

.

.

Setelah acara mandi, berganti pakaian dan sarapan pagi selesai mereka -Chanyeol dan Baekhyun- segera melesat menuju taman bermain yang berada tak jauh dari tempat tinggal mereka.

Sesampainya di taman, Baekhyun melepaskan pegangan tagannya pada Chanyeol dan berlari kemana kemana hal itu membuat Chanyeol kerepotan, walaupun usia Baekhyun sudah menginjak sebelas tahun itu tak dapat mengubah sifatnya yang bak usia lima tahun. Walaupun begitu Chanyeol tak memarahinya karena ia menyanginya.

.

.

.

"Ayah~~?" Panggil Baekhyun ketika mereka sedang berada di bawah pohon, setelah bermain menguras tenaga Chanyeol mengajak sang anak untuk berteduh sembari beristirahat dan sekaranglah mereka duduk bersandar dibawah pohon yang rindang dengan Baekhyun yang bersandar di dada sang ayah.

"Iya baby?"balas Chanyeol sembari mengelus rambut halus Baekhyun dan tidak jarang mengecup nya.

"Aku ingin es krim ayah~~" sambil mendongkakan kepalanya dan menunjukkan puppy eyesnya agar diizinkan. Melihat itu membuat Chanyeol gemas dan mencubit hidung mancung sang anak.

"Appo ayah~~" adu Baekhyun dengan bibir di poutkan.

"Aishhh anak siapa kau ini? Menggemaskan sekali eoh?"

"Ishh ayah~~~"

"Ingin es krim eoh?" Tanya Chanyeol dan dijawab dengan anggukan semangat sang anak.

"Jja, tunggu apalagi beli saja"

"Yeay ayah yang terbaik-" jawab Baekhyun sambil menunjukan dua jempolnya "mana duitnya yah?~~"

"Aigoo~" ucap Chanyeol sembari mengeluarkan selembar uang dan memberikannya kepada Baekhyun, dan langsung Baekhyun berlari untuk membeli es krim strawberry favoritnya.

Entah, sudah berapa lama ia menutupkan matanya menunggu sang anak membeli es krim.

 **CHANYEOL prov.**

Heol, lama sekali Baekhyunku membeli es krim. Aku membuka mataku dan melihat arloji bermerk rolex ku yang berada ditangan kananku.

 _Wow,_ haruskah aku menarik kataku yang lama tadi karena nyatanya ini baru sepuluh detik yang lalu. Aku pun mencari Baekhyun dengant mata indah ku.

Gotcha

Itu dia bersama dengan penjual es krim yang tersenyum terhadap Baekhyunku dan dengan tatapan seperti ingin menelanjangi anakku.

TUNGGU!

Tatapan penjual itu seperti ingin menelanjangi anakku?!

What the-!

Aku pun segera berlari menuju mereka dan menarik Baekhyun dari tatapan itu.

"Ayah-" belum selesai Baekhyun bertanya, aku segera menggendong Baekhyun untuk kubawa pulang.

"Kau harus dihukum baby"

.

.

.

Hari ini, Sehun bertujuan pergi menemui Luhan di apartemennya, ia ingin mengetahui kabar Luhan sekaligus meminta maaf.

Baru saja ingin mengetuk pintu, sehun mendengar suara tangis di balik pintu tangga darurat, dan entah mengapa ia memiliki firasat buruk, semakin dekat ia semakin jelas suara tangis itu dan yang jelas semakin ia mengenali suara tangis itu.

 _Luhan...?_

.

.

.

Terdengar suara decitan kasur yang begitu keras menandakan seberapa kasarnya permainan itu. Keduanya tak ingin berhenti, lelaki yang berada diatas mengecup leher perempuan mungil yang berada dibawah kungkungannya. Lelaki itu terus memasuk keluarkan penis besarnya di vagina mungil dan sempit si wanita.

"Aahhh aaayyyaahh"

Ayah? Mengapa kata itu yang harus didesahkan?

"Sshhh baekhhh Sebuthh nama ayahhh hhaah"

"Ahhh chaaannhh"

Nah, bagitu lebih baik, karena Chanyeol tak suka ketika Baekhyun dan ia bercinta dan Baekhyun mendesah dengan memanggilnya ayah itu berarti Baekhyun tak memandang Chanyeol sebagai prianya melainkan sebagai seorang ayah yang dengan kurang ajarnya menyetubuhi sang anak, dan itulah pemikiran tuan park.

Entah sudah berapa lama, sudah berapa kali mereka berorgasme dan sudah berapa banyak gaya yang mereka coba. Belum dari salah satunya merasa lelah. Hingga,

"Chnhaaann baekhnh capeshh"

"Sebentar shh babby" sambil mengusap punggung yang berada di hadapannya. Hingga lima tusukan terakhir lelaki tinggi itu mengeluarkan sperma nya di dalam vagina sang anak yang membuat hangat sampai ke rahimnya.

"Ini adalah hukuman untukmu baby" sambil membawa Baekhyun kepelukannya dan menyelimuti tubuh telanjang mereka dengan selomut.

"Memangnya ayah, baek salah apa?" Baekhyun mendongkakan wajahnya untuk bertanya.

"Karena kau telah berdekatan dengan lelaki lain" ucap Chanyeol sembari menarik hidung Baekhyun gemas.

"Tapi ay-" belum selesai berbicara, Chanyeol sudah mengecup bibir sang anak cepat.

"Sudahlah baby, sekarang kita harus tidur besok kita harus bertemu dengan seseorang, oke?" Dan dijawab dengan anggukan imut.

.

.

.

TBC

Ig : bomipark_6104

A/n : haeee telat apdet ye bomi? Dan jangan tanya kenapa ini pendek keyboard ku erro kak...huwweaaa sempet kesel...td ny gk pengen lanjut gegara moodnya rusak tp melihat byknya review bomi sabar ngehDinya...dan juga Maafken ye salahkan kehidupan real ku dan juga kuota k u(?)

Yaudahlah gk mau banyak bacot ... makasih yang udah setia nunggu ff gaje ini... keknya chap depan end deh dan diganti dengan ff baru lagi yg lebih hot/plakk/ judulnya The Boy itu terinpirasi dari film horror judulnya the boy ada yang udh pernah nonton?

Btw, ada apa dengan luhan? Dan siapa yang bakal bertemu dengan chanbaek? Bomi kasih pertanyaan untuk kalian ya...

Dan jangan lupa baca ff bomi yang lain...

 **Balasan review :**

 **Anlika067788 : ouch bomi tersentuh /pllakk/ jarang banget ada yang bilang bomi imut /gubrakk/ baekki udh mens loh...kan udh di kasih kode kok gk peka/plakkk curhat*nengok kedoi/ kan ada tuh kalimat si papih siap punya anak dari anaknya(?) Wkwkwss.. review lagi ya**

 **Jung Minjii : makasih atas dukungannya iya aku suka yg imut2 dan unyu2 soalnya mirip kek aku bgt /plakk\/digebuk masa\ wkwkwkss review lagi kak^^**

 **AdisKmh536 : tak apa eonni ku tercinta /ceilah\ aku disini :v makasih eonni selalu review disetiap chap... review lg ya soalnya chap dpn end loh...**

 **socloverqua : makasih...dan kau tahu nc hot itu berasal dari mimpiku wow...:v review mu ditunggu ya;)**

 **Chanberlin : okeeee makasih reviewnya...hunhannya belum bersatu:( mian ye hehehe review lgi dongsssss**

 **Ryuuki621 : yoshhh dah dilanjut... happyend hmmmm /senyum jail\**

 **Rly : ihhhh iya ya udh gk polos sm kek authorna /pplakk\ wkkwkss tenang bunda lulu akan mendapatkan kebahagiaannya segera...**

 **Meriska1004 : Kyyaa~~~ bomi dapet kecupan /plak\ ih gemes ya kek bomi/digebukmasa\ papih gk serem kok neng(?) Lipiu lagi ye...**

 **YuRhachan : rencananya adalah nikah ama bomi yeay/ngeluarin kembang api\/dibunuh mamih baek\ ekkkwkwss**

 **dinidini67 : kenapa cepet? Karena biar sama cepatnya seperti sodokannya Chan ke baek(?) Soalnya bomi klo lama nanti makin ngawur gaje gtu...dan bomi kadang bosen soalnya bomi orgny ngikutin mood... hotteeeeee ncehhhhh ngh(?)**

 **parkbaexh614 : udh kok cinte...lipiu again yok...**

 **ceceshii : yoshhh tapi maafkan bomi kalau blm review bomi udh usaha tp nihil gk bisa kepencet kotak review , paling kepencet tanda send tp yg mincul trus error 404 hueeaa... jd bomi diem aja deh ...**

 **alfireindra : Iy wow...uwooo uwooi...**

 **CBZAAY : makasih atas dukungnnya^^ dan review ny kusayang kamu ~~~ bomi akan terus berusaha supaya bisa memuaskan kalian semua /kok ambivu ye\plak/ heh he**

 **sehunnie94 : kau menunggu ff gaje ini? KYAAAA~~~ Mak ada yang nungguin nih ff /plak\ tp sungguh bomi senang dan untuk lulu sebenernya pas bagian kasar yah dipukul gtu tuh bomi ambil dari kisah nyata seseorang loh...nc kurang? Maapken ye stok mesumny berkurang(?) Wkwkwk lipiu lagi oce^^**

 **fwxing : dah dilanjut mksh .**

 **lightflower22 : iya byk scenes hunhan soalnya waktu itu byk yg bingung jd bomi memperjelas, meneliti,memperdalam(?) :v**

 **cbhshee1106 : ngomongny buat ff nya apa buat bomi/ngarep\ wkwkk canda mksh^^**

 **Princess Xiao : wkwkwkwk papih chan jahad kacian kan baekkinya hehehh lulU nnt bahagia keknya...**

 **Guest : bomi juga suka ama kmu /gubrrak\ mksh hehehehhehe**

 **princesslavender22: makasih terus review ya chap depan end loh...**

 **minami Kz: iyah ternyata hiks...**

 **karwurmonica : klo aku hot gk/plak\ hneehehe makasih review nya...lagi ya...**

 **bbhyn92 : miannnnn lg cape sm keywordnya gk nurut... dan dunia rl ku yg asfghjkkl#= &(:**

 **choi yewon11 : .makasij atas dukungannya diriku terhura hikkseuuu...dan thanks ya yg selalu review diriku senang:)))))))**

 **Dwimin chan : sudah dilanjut...**

 **ruixi1 : makasih atS dukungNnyA bomi ceneng tau...kyaaaa review lgi yuk...**

 **Asayakano : mian klo pendek keyboard ku lg nakal...**

 **1004baekie : yosshhh thank review nya ...yuk lipiu lagi...ditunggu heeeehehe**

 **Yoshhh dah selesai...thanks buat kalian semua review ditunggu thanks juga buat favs and pollow ini ff...**

 **=BOMIPARK6104=**


	9. Chapter 9

_Hari ini, Sehun bertujuan pergi menemui Luhan di apartementnya, ia ingin mengetahui kabar Luhan sekaligus meminta maaf._

 _Baru saja ingin mengetuk pintu, Sehun mendengar suara tangis dibalik tangga pintu darurat dan entah mengapa ia memiliki firasat buruk, semakin ia mendekat suara tangis itu kian terdengar dan yang membuatnya lebih kaget adalah ketika ia mendengar suara yang ia dengar-_

 _Luhan…?_

 _Merupakan orang yang ia cintai_

 _._

" _memangnya ayah, Baek salah apa?" Baekhyun mendongkakan kepalanya untuk bertanya._

" _Karena kau telah berdekatan dengan lelaki lain, sayang"_

" _Tapi ay-"_

" _Sudahlah baby, sekarang kita harus tidur, besok kita harus bertemu dengan seseorang, oke?" dan dijawab oleh anggukan imut._

 **YOU'RE MY DAUGHTER**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Lu Han

Oh Sehun

 **WARNING : NO COPAS,PLAGIAT,DLL. INI HASIL PEMIKIRAN SENDIRI. FF IN GS/ GENDER SWICTH. RATED** **M**

 _ **Chap 9 END**_

Seorang lelaki berlari dengan tergesa-gesa mengkhawatirkan suara tangis yang ia kenal. Sungguh suara tangis itu sangat memilukan. Entah keberanian dari mana ia membanting pintu itu. Hingga terlihat seorang wanita mungil bersujud meminta ampun kepada seorang lelaki yang lebih tua sedang memegang sebuah cambuk.

Sungguh pemandangan ini membuat hatinya mencelos. Tak satu pun ia tahu jika kehidupan wanita itu begitu menyedihkan. Jujur, ia ingin segera memeluk dan membawa pergi wanita yang sedang melihatnya dengan tatapan sayu lelah akan menangis.

"Lu…"

"k..kau"

 _Flashback_

 _ **Sehun prov.**_

 _Entah perasaan apa, aku berinisiatif tuk pergi ke apartement Luhan. Bersalah? Atau rindu? aku pun tak mengerti. Hingga ku parkirkan mobil kesayanganku dan pergi melangkahkan kaki jenjangku menuju elevator yang langsung menuju lantai 7 dimana dilantai itu merupakan lantai apartment Luhan._

 _9189…_

 _9190.._

 _9191.._

 _9192.._

 _Gotcha! Hmm ngomong-ngomong soal mengapa aku mengetahui apartement Luhan? Yah.. gampang akukan selama ini penguntitnya….upss… hehe_

 _Ku dekati tubuhku dengan pintu untuk memencet bel dan menunggu sipemilik mungil ku membukakan pintu. Astaga bahkan aku sudah mengatakan dia milikku dan tak bias ku bayangi bagaimana perasaannya ketika melihat pangeran seganteng diriku berdiri di depan pintu apartementnya._

 _Ting tong…_

 _Ting tong…_

 _Ting tong…_

 _Perasaan ku mulai tak enak. Ada apa ini?kenapa Luhan tak membukakan pintu?hingga satu suara yang terdengar taka sing pun masuk ke dalam indera pendengaranku._

 _Hikss..hikss.._

 _Hiks..hikss.._

 _Ampun..hiks..appa.._

 _T..tunggu.. aku mengenal jelas suara ini dan suara ini berasal dari TANGGA DARURAT! Astaga langsung ku larikan kaki ku ini hingga suara isak tangis memilukan itu kian terengar. Astaga apa yang terjadi. Tuhan semoga tak terjadi apa-apa, doaku dalam lari._

 _Ku dobrakkan(?) pintu itu. Kalian ingin tau ekspresiku seperti apa?ku terdiam bak patung dengan deru napas mencekat, bagaimana tidak? Sekarang yang berda dihadapan ku adalah seorang wanita mungil yang kucintai sedang meminta ampun dibawah kaki yang tadi ia panggil appa?!_

 _Heol! Ayah macam apa dia?!_

 _ **Sehun prov end.**_

 _Flashback off._

"Lu.."

"k..kau"

Sehun bergerak maju dan dengan segera mengangkat tubuh mungil Luhan dan membawanya pergi dari sana. Tetapi, sebelum Sehun memutar knop pintu ada suara lain yang menginstrupsi mereka.

"ekhem!"

Sehun pun membalikan badannya dengan Luhan yang berada di gendongannya dan menghadap ke lelaki paruh baya yang berada di belakangnya dengan satu alis yang naik ke atas.

"eoh… iya ada apa?" tanya Sehun.

"kau… berani-beraninya ya! Aku adalah ayah kandung Luhan jadi aku lah yang berhak untuk kehidupannya!"

"lalu apa? Sungguh aku tak tanya jika kau adalah ayah kandung Luhan"

"wow wow sungguh kau telah berani anak muda! Eoh atau kau yang akan menjadi master dalam sex kalian?" tanya ayah Luhan dengan seringai mengerikan.

"well, hanya ingin ku sampaikan. TAK ADA ORANG TUA YANG INGIN ANAKNYA BERNASIB BURUK.!"

"maksud mu apa? Jangan kau sok-sokan menasehatiku anak muda!"

"hmm kau tak mengerti ya…kalua begitu cari tau sendiri maksud dari perkataanku apa oke?"

Lalu setelah Sehun berkata seperti itu, ia meninggalkan ayah Luhan yang sudah mematung dan tanpa orang ketahui ia -ayah Luhan- jatuh berlutut sambal menangis mengucap permintaan maaf entah terhadap siapa, tetapi dalam isaknya ia mengakui kesalahannya dan meminta ampun pada yang kuasa.

 **Other side.**

"Lu… kau harus menjelaskan sesuatu terhadapku"

"Sehun?"

"iya sayang?"

"a..aku..minta…m..a..maaf"

"tak apa, sekarang kumohon ceritakan yang sebenarnya padaku"

"baiklah"dan Luhan pun menceritakan yang sebenarnya.

Setelah acara adu mulut dengan ayah kandung Luhan, Sehun segera membawa Luhan menuju apartementnya dengan Luhan yang telah pingsan di dalam gendongannya. Setelah sampai ia segera menidurkan Luhan dan menggantikan baju Luhan dengan kemeja kebesarannya serta tak lupa menggobati Luhan juga.

Setelah Luhan selesai bercerita, Luhan segera memeluk Sehun yang berada di depannya Karena saat ini ia dan Sehun sedang duduk berhadapan di atas Kasur empuk milik Sehun.

"hikss Sehun maaf kan aku"

"tak, harusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu Lu… rasanya ingin sekali aku memukul diriku sendiri Karena tak mengerti dirimu yang sebenarnya."

Mereka terdiam dalam beberapa menit dengan keadaan saling memeluk hingga lengguhan Luhan menjadi suara yang keluar, bagaimana tidak? Sehun sedang menjilati leher putih Luhan sekarang dan keadaan mereka sekarang adalah luhan yang tiduran dengan Sehun yang berada di atasnya.

"ahh seehhh…un.. aahhh…sssh…apa yang….ahh… kaulakukan..ahh geli"

"aku? Aku ingin bercinta denganmu sayang"

BLUSSH

Mari kita tinggalkan mereka yang sedang sibuk dengan acara pagi mereka….

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang, kicauan buung pun mulai terdengar sinar matahari menembus tirai yang masih tertutup dengan didalamnya berisi seorang ayah dan anak yang masih teridur dengan berpelukan.

"eunghh" lengguhan kecil terdengar dari si anak yang telah terbangun.

"ayah bangun"

"hmmm lima menit lagi"

"ayah baekki ingin pipis, lepaskan tangan ayah" bagaimana ia bias ke kamar mandi jika si ayah terus memeluknya dengan posesif tanpa ada niatan tuk melepeskannya.

Karena tak bangun juga akhirnya Baekhyun menggunakan satu acara ampuh yang membuat sang ayah menggeram, mau tau? Yaitu Baekhyun menggoyangkan pantat sintalnya sehingga mengenai junior sang ayah.

"hmm baekki nakal ya.."

"habis ayah tak ingin bangun, baekki kan ingin pipis ayah".

"jja kita mandi saja sekalian"

SKIP

BATH ROOM

"aaahhh ayah"

"sabar baby, akhh kenapa masih sempit eoh?"

Yup, mereka sedang melakukan sex under shower dengan Baekhyun yang berada di gendongan Chanyeol dan bersandar di dinding yang dingin.

Chanyeol yang sibuk menggenjot dan Baekhyun sibuk mendesah dibuatnya. Masih dalam acara menggenjotnya, Chanyeol sibuk menjilati kedua putting pink imut san anak. Baekhyun? Ia sibuk mendesah dengan tangan yang terus meremas rambut sang ayah.

"ahhh daddyyyhh…"

"hmm baekkkhhi"

Bunyi penyatuan terdengar dengan desahan sexy yang dikeluarkan ditambah suara guyuran shower yang menjadi penyatuan yang pas.

"ahh comeesshh"

"ahh ayyyahh"

"terima ini sayanghh"

Setelah lima tusukan terakhir, akhirnya ia mencapai puncaknya Baekhyun yang lemas langsung di bawa ke dalam gendongan sang ayah untuk masuk kedalam bathup dan jangan lupa dengan sperma Chanyeol yang mengeluarkannya begitu banyak di dalam vagina sang anak.

"Baekki?" tanya Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk mengelus punggung mulus sang anak, sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menjawab dengan dehemannya(?) yang imut.

"Baekki…?"

"apa ayah?"

"mau bantu ayah tidak?" tanya sang ayah.

"hmmm baiklah, apa yang harus Baekki lakukan dad?"

"dad?huh?" tanya Chanyeol dengan seringai yang tercetak di bibirnya.

"baiklah buat dia tertidur sayang, dengan sarang hangatnya baby~" lanjut Chanyeol

"huh? siapa yang terbangun dad? Baekki tidak mengerti?" heran Baekhyun.

"pisang kesayanganmu baby...kau tidak kasihan hmm?"

"pisang? aku tak suka pisang dad, aku suka stawberry dad kalau kau lupa"

"argghh...penis daddy sayang...astaga baby kau kenapa hmm?" kesal Chanyeol.

"heheheh Baekki hanya bercanda dad...jangan marah ya..." ujar Baekhyun dengan puppy menggemaskannya yang tak dapat ditolak Chanyeol.

"hmmm baiklah, tapi bagaimana dengan penis daddy hmm?" dan tanpa memberi jawaban, Baekhyun langsung beranjak naik dan duduk di pangkuan sang ayah yang laangsung membiarkan penis besar sang ayah masuk ke dalam vagina sempitnya.

"akhh.." desah Baekhyun ketika benda besar itu telah berhasil masuk.

"bergerak sayang, berikan dia pelayanan terbaik mu" walau Baekhyun tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud sang ayah ia tetap menganggukan kepalanya dan menaik-turunkan pinggulnya.

"ahhhh...shhh...dadhhh..ennakhh"desah Baekhyun ketika penis besar sang ayah menusuk tepat mengenai titik pusatnya.

"ahhh... babyyhh..shh"

"uhhh... daddyyhh...besarrhh.."

"kahh.. ... yang sempitshh" balas Chanyeol.

"daddyhh Baekki lelahhh" tau apa yang dimaksud, Chanyeol memeang pinggul sang anak dan ia menggoyangkan pingulnya membantu pergerakan sang anak.

"DADDYHH" teriak Baekhyun ketika ia mendapat klimaksnya.

Tujuh tusukan terakhir disusul oleh Chanyeol dengan sperma yang memuncrat penuh ke dalam vagina sang anak.

"baiklah, jja kita mandi" yang dibalas anggukan imut sang anak.

.

.

.

Caffe Mure, merupakan tempat pilihan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tuk bertemu dengan tamu mereka. sudah dua menit yang lalu mereka terduduk disana dengan Chanyeol bersama Lattenya dan Baekhyun dengan ice cake stawberry nya.

"daddy? kapan mereka sampai? dan siapa mereka?" tanya gadis kecil itu.

"sebentar ya sayang, mereka orang yang kau kenal kok" jawab Chanyeol sembari mengelus surai rambut Baekhyun.

Tak lama kemudian muncul lah orang yang Chanyeol tunggu-tunggu.

"hey..."

.

.

.

TBC

IG : BOMIPARK_6104

LINE : PARKBYUN_

A/n : _jiahhh niatnya mau END tapi nanti aja lah chap depan sekalian epilog hihihihi, labil ih bomi :v...hmm bomi mau sekalian promot dong bomi lagi buka olshop korea gitu kalau kalian mau beli bisa chat atau pm buat tanya-tanya ya...harga terjangkau kok... btw gmn chap ini bomi gk bisa ngomong apa-apa cuman bisa Thanks bangettttttt buat kalian para review, fav, follow, ini ff gaje bomi...maaf tidak bisa membalas review kalian dan bagi para siders kalian muncul dong jebal...ditunggu krisannya heheheh_

 **BIG THANKS**

 **Jung Minjji/AdisKMH/choi yewon11/socloverqua /SELUsin/lightflower22/sehunnie94/Baeka/selepy/dinidini67 /jinyoungie98/CBZAAY/1004baeki/xobaekachu /ruixi1/zyxzjsb/rly/princesBlue/lee da rii/hyunne/ByunB04 /Anlika067788/daeri2124/guest/fujimaru121/Yuyun Meliana /Jung Hyejin/karwurmonica.**


	10. Chapter 10

**PEMBERITAHUAN**

 _HAIII, KARENA BOMI BARU BUKA ONLINE SHOP, BOMI BAKAL NGASIH_ **GIVE AWAY** YANG BERUPA ONGKIR GRATIS SELURUH INDONESIA, _DAN BOMI SEDANG MEMBUKA PO1 ALBUM EXO YANG AKAN MENDATANG! DAN JIKA LEBIH DARI 50 ORANG BOMI BAKAL NGASIH 1 ALBUM GRATIS BAGI YANG BERUNTUNG!_

 _AKAN ADA POTONGAN HARGA BAGI 10 PEMBELI PERTAMA!_

 _kok besar-besaran sih?/iya dong namanya juga promosi/*plak*_

 _BOMI BUKA SAMPAI PO3, DAN ITU MASIH GRATIS ONGKIR!_

 _JOIN?_ RULESNYA NIHHH

ADD OA LINE DENGAN IDLINE : mfo6074m ( chuchu_store adalah nama oa olshop bomi)

JIKA CARA SATU TIDAK DILAKUKAN, MAKA BISA FOLLOW IGNYA YAITU chuchu_storeid. (Gambar baekhyun di pp)

LALU, BISA DP DULU 50.000-100.000 IDR untuk album apa saja.

kirim format berupa nama, alamat, , id line, kode pos, pesanan, dan jumlah...

HARGA ALBUM? TENANG BOMI KASIH RINGAN AJA BEDA SAMA YANG LAEN

SHARE INI KE TEMAN2 KE 2 GROUP LINE MIN. 50 MEMBER KALAU TIDAK ADA BISA DIGANTI SHARE KE 50 TEMAN LINE.

DAN POST INI DI IG, DENGAN CAPTION SEUNIK MUNGKIN^^

NANTI ADA GIFT RAHASIA DI ALBUM KALIAN^^

Bomi juga buka tabungan exo pt4, ls, album kpop, clothes, chat aja, nanti setelah kalian kirim dp kalian akan dimasukkin ke group chuchu_store!

CHAP 10 publish setelah lebaran! Hehehehe

=BOMIPARK6104=


	11. Chapter 11

_Caffe Mure, merupakan tempat pilihan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tuk bertemu dengan tamu mereka. sudah dua menit yang lalu mereka terduduk disana dengan Chanyeol bersama Lattenya dan Baekhyun dengan ice cake stawberry nya._

" _daddy? kapan mereka sampai? dan siapa mereka?" tanya gadis kecil itu._

" _sebentar ya sayang, mereka orang yang kau kenal kok" jawab Chanyeol sembari mengelus surai rambut Baekhyun._

 _Tak lama kemudian muncul lah orang yang Chanyeol tunggu-tunggu._

" _hey..."_

...

..

.

 **YOU'RE MY DAUGHTER**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Lu Han**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **WARNING : NO COPAS,PLAGIAT,DLL. INI HASIL PEMIKIRAN SENDIRI. FF INI GS/ GENDER SWICTH, PEDO. RATED M**

 **CHAP 10 END**

.

.

 _JANGAN LUPA BACA A/N DIBAWAH_

"Hey!" Panggil seorang pria sambil menepuk bahu Chanyeol, dan mengambil duduk di hadapan ayah dan anak itu.

"Jadi ada apa memanggilku kesini, kawan?" lanjutnya.

"Hmmmm...jadi begini, aku ingin kau membuatkan passport untuk kami berdua dan visa menuju London" ucap Chanyeol.

"wow _man,_ tunggu dulu, memangnya kau akan melakukan apa disana? liburan kah?" dan mendapatkan gelengan dari Chanyeol.

"Lalu?"

"Hmm jika kuberi tau maka ini tak akan seru, jadi kau hanya tinggal menyiapkannya saja oke?" tanya Chanyeol meyakinkan.

"baiklah, untuk berapa lama? biar kuatur juga tiketmu."

"Hmmm, seberapa lama yang ku mau kan?"

"Iyalah, kan kau yang membayar"

Dan jawaban itu membuat seringai kecil di lelaki yang memiliki seorang gadis itu.

.

..

...

 **LONDON**

Suasana pagi, dengan aroma wangi kopi yang tercium di seluruh ruangan apartement ini begitu menggiurkan. Ditambah dengan sang peracik kopi yang tidak mengenakkan pakaian atasnya dan hanya memakai jeans panjangnya, dengan tubuh tingginya, sixpack yang tercetak di perutnya serta rambut yang terlihat berantakan, menghasilkan aura yang begitu menggiurkan.

BRUK

Bunyi yang berasal dari belakang itu membuat namja tinggi itupun menoleh, mendapati seorang gadis yang menggunakan kemejanya, dengan tubuh mungil gadisnya membuat kemeja itu menenggelamkan tubuh mulus yang terdapat kemerahan di mana-mana.

Dengan seringai kecil di bibirnya, ia mendekati gadisnya yang jatuh terduduk, karena merasa sakit pada daerah kewanitaannya. Tak lupa mematikan kompor, mendekati gadisnya dengan secangkir kopi ditangannya dan duduk perlahan tepat di depan sang gadis yang sibuk menggerutu.

Meniup kebulan uap tepat di muka sang gadis, sontak membuat sang gadis menyadari keberadaannya, dan setelah itu ia memasang muka sinisnya, yang membuat sang lelaki terkekeh kecil.

"Sakit sekali eoh?"

"Sudah tau! pake nanya pula! ishh menyebalkan" gerutu sang gadis.

"Baiklah, ayo bangun" sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

"gendong~" ucapnya manja.

"Aishh, baiklah"

Dan sang gadis pun digendong oleh lelakinya dengan ala koala yang membuat kesempatan pada silelaki dengan meremas pantat sintal gadisnya, membuatnya melengguh pelan.

Setibanya di ruang tengah, lelaki itu pun menaruh cangkirnya di meja kecil samping sofa dan mendudukan mereka -dengan sang gadis- berdua di sofa lembut miliknya yang langsung berhadapan dengan TV besar yang terpampang jelas -tidak untuk sigadis karena ia memunggungi TV-.

"Ayah?" pangil sigadis seraya melepaskan pelukan lelaki yang ia sebut ayah itu pada pinggangnya.

"Sudah, kukatakan tidak boleh memanggilku ayah jika kita tidak sedang bercinta, Baek!" ucap silelaki.

"baiklah, yeol"

Yup, mereka adalah sepasang kekasih atau lebih tepatnya ayah dan anak. Chanyeol yang merupakan sang ayah, telah meminta kepada sang anak yang bernama Park Baekhyun untuk memanggilnya dengan nama, sebuatan ayah hanya ketika mereka diatas ranjang, dan jika ada yang bertanya hubungan mereka, maka Baekhyun harus menjawab bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Itulah perintah Chanyeol.

Mereka baru tiba di kota London pada petang kemarin dan langsung menuju ranjang melakukan hal panas yang dirindukan hingga dini hari. dengan jantannya Chanyeol mengenjot kewanitaan sang kekasih dengan kasar, lembut, dan tambahan vibrator membuat Baekhyun sangat sulit berjalan.

' _agar memudahkan jika ingin diajak bercinta lagi'_ pikir Chanyeol.

Setelah kepergiannya dengan Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol merasa bebas akan miliknya, tak ada orang lagi yang akan menghalanginya.

Pemikirannya itu bubar, dikarenakan gangguan yang berasal dari pangkuannya, Baekhyun yang terus menggeliat diatas pangkuannya membuat ia mengeram pelan merasakan gesekan antara miliknya dan kewanitaan gadisnya yang hanya terhalangi celana jeans meliknya, karena Baekhyun tak menggunakan apapun kecuali kemejanya.

"Baekhh, kau menggodaku hem?"

Yang ditanya, sontak terdiam berpikir apa maksud dari perkataan barusan, setelah beberapa detik berpikir, ia terdiam dan mengetahui kelakuannya barusan mengundang libido prianya.

"Eoh? tidak ada bercinta sekarang! vaginaku sakit tau!" kesalnya dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi, kau lupa ya? peraturan kita di pesawat? mau atau tidak ketika aku berkata ingin bercinta denganmu, maka kau harus melakukannya sayang" ucapnya datar tetapi terasa menusuk, menurut Baekhyun.

"Tapi kan tadi malam sudah,"

"Lalu, akukan mau sekarang"

Dan setelah itu, Chanyeol pun langsung menidurkan Baekhyun di sofa, menciumnya kasar, melumat habis bibir yang masih membengkak itu, menjilati gusi dan giginya, menghisap bibirnya dan membagikan air liurnya hingga mengalir dari dagu Baekhyun. Mengankat kedua tangannya diatas kepalanya dan mencengkramnya dengan tangannya.

Selagi menciumnya, ia mengambil seutas tali yang berada di kantong dada kemejanya yang dipakai oleh Baekhyun, sembari meremas dada yang belum terlalu menonjol itu. Dan mengikat tangan Baekhyun dan mengikatnya lagi pada sofa, agar tak bisa bergerak.

Masih dengan mencium kasar Baekhyun, kedua tangan Chanyeol merambat perlahan dari telapak tangan Baekhyun menuju sikunya, mengelusnya perlahan menuju ketiaknya dan beralih menuju lehernya, melepaskan ciumannya dan menjilati muka Baekhyun dan menghisap telinga Baekhyun, memberi tanda kepemilikannya pada leher jenjang yang masih terdapat kemerahan tadi malam.

Tangannya merambat lagi menuju payudara sang anak, mengecupnya berulang kali, menggoda puting yang masih terlapisi kemeja, dengan perlahan ia membuka kancing itu satu-persatu, membukannya dengan perlahan sembari megelus kulit payudara Baekhyun yang membuat tubuh gadis itu melengkung.

mengecup perlahan, dan menjilati puting payudara sang gadis, menjilatinya dengan arah berputar mengikuti arah jarum jam, menghisapnya, meniupnya dengan menggoda, menggigitnya dan menjilatinya, lalu lidah dan tangannya turun lagi menuju perut ratanya masih dengan menjilat, mengecupnya dan mengatakan 'miliku' di tiap kecupannya.

membuka jeansnya dengan cepat, dan kembali menindih tubuh mungil yang sedang mengambil oksigen dengan kesusahan. Chanyeol mengangkat kaki kanan Baekhyun dan mengecupinya dari mata kakinya, jari-jari kaki mungil gadisnya ia hisap dan jilat, lalu lidahnya menjilat naik menuju betis ramping sang gadis, naik lagi menuju paha dan memberikan tanda di paha bagian dalam itu.

Ia menjilati kewanitaan sang gadis, memberikan efek yang membuat Baekhyun harus mendesah,

"Ahhh, Channh"

"terus, sebut namaku sayang" ucap Chanyeol mengecup bibir merah itu.

Chanyeol pun kembali sibuk pada kewanitaan Baekhyun, ia mengecup kewanitaan Baekhyun yang sudah basah, menghisap cairannya, dan menjilat kembali.

"ahh, masukan sekarang Channhh"

"kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol sok polos.

"Ahh, cepatlah masukkan saja penis besarmu vaginaku gatal shh"

"baiklah sayang"

Chanyeol pun memposisikan penisnya tepat berhadapan dengan kewanitaan Baekhyun yang sudah berkedut-kedut.

Dengan sekali hentakkan, batang penis itu masuk sepenuhnya kedalam kewanitaan Baekhyun, membuat kedua pasang itu mengeram keenakan.

Awalnya genjotan pada lubang surganya -menurut Chanyeol- itu normal, namun karena rangsangan dari ketatnya vagina Baekhyun serta desahannya membuat libidonya naik, hingga ia menaikkan level hentakkannya.

bunyi sofa berdecit hingga bunyi tabrakan kulit begitu terdengar di seluruh ruangan, serta desahan nikmat dan erangan pun tak luput ketinggalan. bahkan bau percintaan pun tercium.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka melalukan hal panas di atas sofa, dengan gaya berganti-ganti, tetapi sepertinya sang pria tetap menggagahi sang gadis-oh masih bisakah ia dipanggil gadis?- dan hentakkan terakhir pun membawa keduanya mencapai kenikmatan dengan meneriakki nama kesayangan. Dan terlelap menuju alam mimpi.

.

..

...

 **END**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **EPILOG**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **6 year Later**

Lilin bertuliskan angka tujuh belas itu pun tertiup, perayaan pesta itu pun dimulai walau hanya pesta kecil-kecilan tetapi itu sangat berarti bagi sepasang kekasih itu. dengan pemikiran masing-masing mereka pun menyatukan benda kenyal mereka dan melumat lembut lawan mainnya.

"Chan?" panggil sang wanita.

"hm?" jawabnya sambil memeluk Baekhyun -wanitanya- dari belakang.

"Terima kasih atas hadiah ini"

"Hadiah?"

"iya, pesta ini loh"

"Ini kan baru pesta, aku belum memberikan hadiah utama untukmu"

"eoh? kalau begitu ayo tunjukkan hadiahnya" Ucap Baekhyun bersemangat.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke kamar karena hadiahnya disana"

"ayo!" seru Baekhyun senang tanpa mengetahui seringai tampan yang dikeluarkan di bibir sang kekasih.

.

..

...

BUBAR/?

.

.

A/N : _HUWAA gimana? Bomi tau kok ini ngaret bgtttt apdetnye, Bomi minta maaf tapi kan kalau ngasih apdetnya di bulan puasa kan...ekhem ekhem gtuuuu...udah panas belum? kurang kah? puaskah? kutunggu review kalian, karena ini udah end beneran kuminta banget untuk meriviewwwwwww..._

 _so, dikarenakan ini udahan/? jadi bomi minta pendapat kalian nih untuk comeback ff bomi nanti, ini ada list nya, pilih yang mana dulu dirilis:_

 _Prince and Hero {chaptered} [T] GS_

 _Baekhyun Love! {chaptered}[M] YAOI_

 _gomawo songsaenim! {oneshoot}[T] YAOI_

 _Love is the Devil {chaptered}[M] GS_

 _The Boy {TWOshoot}[M] YAOI_

 _Btw, itu ada yang ku ambil dari komik loh... jadi tau kan gimana susahnya masukkin/? kata2 komik ke dalam tulisan /hufft/..._

 _and disini ada yang suka PD101 atau Wanna One gk? bomi sedih nih T.T gegara muael gk masuk ama jonghyun... huwwaaa lee woojin imutku juga, youngmin juga huwaaa... seonho juga huwaaa T,T..._

 _tapi aku lagi ngeship banget sama Guanlin sama Seonho,,,,,,, mereka imut n gemessssszzzz.._

 _udah deh cuap-cuapnya sampai bertemu di ff yang laennnnn.._

 _Chanbaek is real, right?_

=BOMIPARK6104=


End file.
